Dolor más allá de lo físico
by Whitemiko5
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha están casados, pero algo demasiado sospechoso sucede, la actitud de él a cambiado drásticamente la frialdad se a vuelto algo normal en su relación, la falta de cortesía y sensibilidad, es como si él sintiera culpa de estar a su lado.
1. ¿Como cambiaron tanto las cosas?

¿Como cambiaron tanto las cosas?

Kagome`s POV

Si no mal recuerdo han pasado tres meses desde que volví a la época antigua, y para mi propia felicidad, he podido ver el mayor de mis anhelos finalmente cumplido, una vez que regresé a la aldea, y corroboré como mis amigos por fin habían alcanzado su felicidad, inevitablemente sentí una nube de tristeza cruzar mi mente, pues a pesar de que había vuelto a esta época, aún no había podido hablar con Inuyasha, por lo menos…no como yo esperaba.

A mi llegada, apenas y habíamos cruzado algunas palabras, ya que la emoción de vernos de nuevo, hizo que buscáramos el calor de un abrazo tan necesitado y por demás extrañado, hubiera sido genial habernos quedado hablando, como yo había contemplado, más sin embargo la alegría de ver a mis queridos amigos de nuevo pudo más que cualquier pensamiento razonable en aquel momento.

Felizmente abracé a mi querida amiga Sango, que estaba prácticamente fuera de sí, e incluso me atreví a darle un cariñoso abrazo a Miroku, y recibí en mis brazos a un no menos entusiasmado Shippo, que me abrazaba y susurraba palabras de felicidad, que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero me hacia inmensamente feliz escucharlas venir de parte de mis inseparables amigos.

Después de eso vinieron las presentaciones, conocí a los nuevos integrantes de la familia que ahora formaban Miroku y Sango, sus gemelas Minako y Midori a pesar de pensar que era extraño que una persona saliera de un pozo, me recibieron cálidamente. Después Sango soltó afanosamente, pero con igual cuidado el bulto que cargaba cuidadosamente en su espalda, y entonces conocí al pequeño Kamaye, que al sentir el movimiento, abrió los ojos comenzando a llorar de una manera aparatosa, Inuyasha se cubrió las orejas en respuesta al estridente sonido, dirigí mi mirada a Sango realizando una silenciosa petición, la cual fue concedida y me tendió cuidadosamente al bebé, para que lo tomara entre mis brazos.

Acogí maravillada al pequeño que poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse en respuesta a mis suaves movimientos y mis continuos susurros de una canción que escuchaba cantarle mi madre a Souta de pequeño, Inuyasha retiro cautelosamente las manos de sus orejas, mirándome impresionado, dirigí mi mirada a mis amigos, que también me observaban entre curiosos e incrédulos.

—Kagome…¿Cómo le hiciste para calmarlo tan rápido?, Kamaye es conocido en la aldea por sus buenos pulmones y por ser un niño bastante escandaloso—confesó no menos atónito Miroku.

—Cierto Kagome, tienes un talento especial con los bebés, deberías enseñarme a hacerlo—rió alegremente Sango tomando de nuevo en brazos al pequeño que había quedado prontamente dormido entre mis brazos.

Miraba atentamente cómo Sango ajustaba al pequeño Kamaye a su espalda y le sonreía a sus pequeñas, sentí que mis pupilas brillaron, a mi mente llegaron imágenes de verme a mí en la misma situación que Sango, con varios pequeños a mi alrededor que me llamarán mamá y esperaran ilusionados la llegada de su padre Inuyasha para que los llevara de paseo.

—Una familia, eso es lo que deseo…—susurré bastante bajo, sin ánimos de que nadie me escuchara, pero por mi mente no pasó que Inuyasha escuchara esas palabras, mientras salí de mi ensimismamiento y observé como mis amigos comenzaban a caminar, iniciando una alegre y trivial conversación.

Después de eso tomamos rumbo hacia la aldea, de la cual salió una muy alegre Rin con un kimono de un vistoso color amarillo en los brazos, venia bastante apurada y al parecer no había reparado en mi presencia hasta casi chocar conmigo, inmediatamente me abrazó y me sorprendió notar que ya me llegaba a abrazar casi completamente, me llegaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad del pecho, correspondí su abrazo para después escucharla contarme acerca de la visita de Sesshomaru y me mostró su precioso kimono, al parecer regalo del tan enigmático youkai.

Al llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la pobre señora casi se va de bruces al verme, y después de un caluroso abrazo y una buena conversación, se dispuso junto con Sango a preparar la comida, el resto del día paso sin mayores incidentes obviando las típicas peleas entre Inuyasha y Shippo, y de vez en cuando con Miroku, los pequeños regaños de parte de Sango para con las gemelas que comían con la boca abierta imitando a Inuyasha al que llamaban cariñosamente "perrito" y preguntas hacia mi persona acerca del tiempo en mi época.

Pasé la noche en la cabaña de Sango y Miroku, ya que ellos poseían un futón de más y a partir de ahí no pasaba de mas palabras si no eran de trivialidades con Inuyasha.

Cabe decir que esa faceta se terminó hoy, después de la comida, se acercó lentamente, y si digo muy lentamente, significa que bastante lento, casi de una manera desesperante, me alcanzó un Inuyasha bastante colorado, que parecía que los pies le pesaban tanto que por eso tardaba en llegar, después de algunas palabras sin sentido y algunos que otros torpes tartamudeos llegó a la conclusión de citarme en un par de horas más en el árbol sagrado, solo algunos minutos antes del crepúsculo.

Llegué puntualmente a la cita encontrándome a Inuyasha que hablaba torpemente consigo mismo. Tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera notó mi presencia, por lo que decidí hacerme notar, llamándolo de improviso, causándole un tremendo susto, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente del tan conocido árbol sagrado. Si fuera un humano verdaderamente me preocuparía, pero al verlo en tan cómica situación, no pudo si no sacarme unas buenas carcajadas, a lo que él respondió mirándome entre enfurruñado y sonrojado, al tiempo de refunfuñar cosas ininteligibles. A decir verdad, no sabía si estaba sonrojado o rojo del coraje, pero decidí interrumpir mi risa, para darle a él, el espacio para hablar.

Observaba pacientemente a Inuyasha, que parecía que tenía un fuerte conflicto interno por la manera en que movía sus pies, se rascaba la cabeza y fruncía las cejas.

De repente parece que los solucionó y buscó mí mirada lleno de determinación, yo esperaba serena a que dijera algo, pero al parecer de nuevo se acobardó, se repitió la misma escena un par de veces más hasta que consiguió sacarme de mis casillas.

—¡Podrías decidirte de una buena vez Inuyasha!, ¡a menos que esperes que me quede aquí toda la noche observando cómo intentas ordenar más de tres palabras en una oración, si no te importa, me iré a dormir!—exclamé desesperada con un molesto tic en el ojo y en la ceja derecha, intentando poner a Inuyasha de acuerdo consigo mismo, lo cual al parecer sucedió con éxito ya que se asustó lo suficiente como para reaccionar, torpemente…pero reaccionó al fin.

—¡No, no, no espera Kagome!…pue…pues verás, es que…Kagome yo…—balbuceó penosamente con los pies tan agitados que me daba la sensación de que estaba conteniendo de una manera sobrehumana las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí en ese mismo instante, y de repente sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en el trasero, ya que me llegó como rayo la idea de lo que podría ser lo que me quisiera decir Inuyasha, ¿será verdad lo que creo que quiere decirme?

De pronto, mi cara se pobló de un nada discreto sonrojo, que me transformó en un instante en una granada madura, aumentando potencialmente no solo mi nerviosismo, sino también el de él, que comenzó a tartamudear peor aún de lo que no estaba haciendo, por lo que creí prudente hablar.

—Inuyasha, solo dímelo…esperé mucho para escucharlo, no me hagas esperar más—susurré suavemente tomando sus fuertes manos entre las mías, notando como el sonrojo de él aumentó, pero al parecer pareció haber captado el mensaje, ya que apretó mis manos entre las suyas, otorgándome una cálida sensación de paz y felicidad.

—Tú…sabes bien que yo…no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero es que yo quiero decirte…—tomó mucho aire, como si de él sacara fuerzas—no…quiero pedirte que…si tú, quieres…ser…ser…mi…mi…mi—masculló atropelladamente, recuperando nuevamente su estado de nerviosismo, comenzando a rascarse por encima de la ropa…o al menos eso parecía, hasta que vi como sacó algo pequeño de entre su traje, respirando aún más agitadamente, como si lo vinieran correteando, escuché como refunfuñaba algo acerca de su cobardía y apretaba aún más mis manos sin llegar a lastimarme, después vi completamente sorprendida, como se arrodillaba sin soltar con su mano izquierda mis manos, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían pero de verdad lo estaba viendo.

—Se…que debería ir con tu familia, pero…como ya sabemos que no se puede…pues yo…quiero decirte que soy un buen cazador, tengo tierras, soy respetado a los alrededores, poseo un título nobiliario y a pesar de ser un hanyou, soy muy poderoso y no sé ni porque te digo esto si ya sé que tú lo sabes, pero…tengo una cabaña que acabo de construir, donde podríamos instalarnos sin ningún problema, pero…a lo que quiero llegar es que…—expresó un poco apresurado y dejando entre ver un ligero toque de molestia por estar repitiendo algo que ya sabíamos ambos, para después abrir cuidadosamente la pequeña cajita de un material que no supe distinguir, mostrando un anillo de una belleza que me impactó, era un diamante rosado con tintes morados y azules, el cual distinguí de las cuchillas de diamante que era capaz de lanzar Tetsusaiga.

Me maravilló el prodigioso cortado, que formaba parte del precioso diamante, montado en un anillo que creí identificar como el tan preciado metal conocido como platino y luego noté como él se contenía de colocarlo en mi dedo porque aún intentaba decir algo.

—¿Quiere casarte conmigo?—formuló no menos sonrojado, pero muy decidido dejando atrás el tartamudeo, esperando mi reacción completamente anonado, yo solo alcancé a reaccionar chillando de alegría y lanzándome a sus brazos, donde Inuyasha me recibió gustosamente y correspondió a mi emotivo abrazo, después el dijo.

—¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó tímidamente, manteniéndome apresada en sus brazos, sin atreverse a separarse de mí un milímetro.

—¡Claro que sí tontito!, ¡por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo!, ¿acaso lo dudabas?—respondí eufórica, dejando que Inuyasha me regresara al suelo, donde el se dispuso a colocar cuidadosamente el llamativo anillo en mi dedo anular, donde lo observé fuera de mí, viéndolo desde diferentes puntos, de repente…una interrogante llegó a mi cabeza.

—Inuyasha…¿Cómo es que elegiste la manera occidental de pedir matrimonio?...digo, es que parece película estadounidense, ¡es lo más hermoso que pudiste haber hecho por mi Inuyasha!—expliqué no menos emocionada, esperando su respuesta.

—¡Keh!, pues…una vez que fui a tu época tu madre estaba viendo esa cosa que llamaste película en la caja que muestra imágenes y me obligó a verla con ella, creo que era una que se llamaba veintisiete bodas…o algo así y ahí vi como tu madre se encontraba prácticamente fuera de sí al ver las propuestas de matrimonios y…como no se me ocurría nada decidí hacerlo como en la película para no arruinarlo, aunque varias cosas me las explicó Souta—respondió ruborizado, intentando mantener la vista en otro punto que no fuera mi cara, y sentándose en su típica pose india, con las manos dentro de sus mangas.

—Gracias Inuyasha…esto significa mucho para mí, saber que…deseas compartir tu vida conmigo, es la mejor de las noticias que pudiste haberme dado, soy muy feliz—expresé ruborizada, aun manteniendo la misma ilusión de haber visto el anillo.

—¡Keh!, quería que fuera especial…por eso yo mismo forjé el anillo, aunque el viejo carcamán de Totosai ayudó un poco, sabía que a ti te gustaría más si lo hacía con mis propias manos, ¡keh!, y no me salió tan mal, debería dedicarme a eso—refunfuñó cruzando los brazos arrogantemente, intentando con fervor no mirarme a los ojos.

A pesar de que esta petición me a hecho tan feliz…aún mi felicidad no es completa, tal vez suene egoísta y desconfiado, pero necesito escucharlo salir de sus labios, solo así lo creeré.

—Inuyasha…—susurré intentando llamar su atención, cosa que logré ya que el movió las orejas notando el cambio en el timbre de mi voz, se volteó lentamente, enfocándome con sus hermosos soles, mirándome esperando que continuara—yo…sé que el decirme esto a sido muy complicado y vergonzoso para ti, pero…¿podrías decirme lo que siente por mí?—murmuré eso ultimo tan bajo que a duras penas alcancé a escucharme yo, pero el con sus grandes sentidos alcanzó perfectamente a escuchar, causando un gran sonrojo en su cara, pero a pesar de ello no huyó como imaginaba.

—Pero si ya te pedí que…te casaras conmigo, ¿no es suficiente decirte eso?—respondió colorado desviando la mirada comenzando a rascarse de manera nerviosa la cabeza, yo negué suavemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender mi respuesta.

—Por favor…es muy importante para mi escuchar esas palabras venir de ti, siempre e escuchado que me dices que me protegerás, y que cuidarás de mi, pero nunca me has dicho esas dos palabras en específico, por eso temía no ser correspondida—confesé penosamente intentando contener el gran sonrojo en mi cara y el perceptible temblor en mi voz.

Observé como el parecía tener un duelo interno, por lo que había comenzado a desilusionarme y preocuparme, tomé su mano con cariño, sorprendiéndolo y la encerré entre las mías, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, esperando solamente esas dos palabras, que quizás para alguien no cuesten nada, pero para mí lo significan todo.

—Puedes decírmelo Inuyasha, solamente espero eso para ser verdaderamente feliz—acoté acariciando su mano casi imperceptiblemente, pero el continuaba igual, como ausente, por lo que la decepción no se dejó esperar en mi corazón por lo que solté su mano—entiendo si no estás seguro porque…—iba a continuar, pero el inesperadamente tomo mis manos entre las fuertes de él, viéndome directo a los ojos, transmitiéndome un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado…seguridad de sentirme correspondida, pero al mismo tiempo veía melancolía escondida, algo que me inquietó pero fui interrumpida por un inesperado, pero delicioso beso, que me dejó completamente en blanco, ¡Inuyasha me está besando!, ¡por fin sucede!, correspondí tímidamente al beso hasta que el decidió romperlo.

—Escúchame bien Kagome, no dudo de mi decisión yo…te quiero, nunca lo dudes—aseguró tiernamente, algo que jamás pensé de él, más sin embargo aún me encontraba inquieta, podría haber jurado escuchar un tono de indecisión en sus palabras y aunque en realidad no esperaba esa contestación pero supongo que viniendo de él está bien, no se si algún día se animará a decirme que me ama…pero por ahora, solo por ahora está bien.

Esa noche la pasamos en el bosque, yo dormí como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho, dormí protegida bajo sus brazos, el manto nocturno se acomodó sobre nosotros otorgándonos una vista espectacular desde las ramas del árbol sagrado, aquí fue donde lo conocí y aquí mismo sellamos nuestra promesa, nos casaremos muy pronto, no puedo esperar para ser la esposa de…Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente nada más amanecer nos levantamos y después de superar la vergüenza de haber estado tan cerca, Inuyasha me bajó del árbol y tomamos rumbo a la aldea, esperando no ser asediados por las preguntas, pero parecía que no conocía a mis amigos, apenas cruzamos la aldea para llegar a la casa de la anciana Kaede y encontramos a unos preocupadísimos amigos, Sango se encontraba completamente histérica sacudiendo violentamente a Miroku por el cuello de su vestimenta, y al fijarnos más detalladamente notamos que tenía un gran chichón reciente en la cabeza, seguramente por alguna de sus tonterías, las gemelas se encontraban echándole porras a su madre para que golpeara más a papá y el pequeño estaba en brazos de Kaede.

Apenas Inuyasha se aclaró "casualmente" la garganta todo el barullo paró, dejando la cabaña en un silencio incómodo, que empezaba a desesperar a Inuyasha, apenas pensaba él refunfuñar algo cuando Sango se lanzó enloquecida a mis brazos dejando descolocado a Inuyasha y a Miroku lo dejó metido de cabeza en un jarrón gigante de Kaede que estaba en un rincón, yo recibí sorprendida a Sango, que lloriqueaba cosas que ni entendía hasta que por fin dejó de gimotear.

—¡Kagome!, que alivio que estés bien, es que en la noche se escucharon ruidos en el bosque y algunos gritos de personas, y cuando ni tu ni Inuyasha volvieron permanecimos con el alma en un hilo, que bueno que estén a salvo—aclaró una muy aliviada Sango, que se separaba lentamente de mí, mirando por un segundo despectivamente a su marido para después sentarse al lado de Kaede.

—¡Keh!, eso responde porque estaban todos de llorones, pero…¿Por qué el libidinoso está atascado en ese jarrón?—preguntó Inuyasha algo fastidiado.

—Pues es que…—intentó explicar la exterminadora cuando fue interrumpida por el monje recién recuperado.

—Sango…no era necesaria esa cantidad de violencia, si yo solamente dije lo que pensaba—gimoteaba un adolorido Miroku que se sobaba la cabeza haciendo muecas de dolor, la exterminadora reaccionó a las palabras volviendo a enojarse.

—¡Es que nunca dejas de ser un pervertido Miroku!, como se te ocurre insinuar que Kagome e Inuyasha hicieron…cosas en el bosque, cuando me ves tan preocupada ¡y encima lo dices delante de las gemelas que repiten todo!—exclamó la joven madre, haciendo que Inuyasha y yo nos sonrojáramos hasta la médula y las gemelas parecieron reaccionar saltando de sus asientos.

—¡Papi!, ¿Por qué el tío perrito y la tía Kagome querrían ir a mover los arbustos?, ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso?—preguntó vivazmente Minako, logrando que nos sonrojáramos aun más al saber lo que dijo Miroku y mas escuchándolo venir de las niñas.

—¡Si mami!, ¿Qué quiso decir papi con eso de que el tío perrito quería quitarse el calor que sentía al ver a la tía Kagome, llevándosela al oscurito?, ¿no es suficiente con ir a bañarse?, ¡hasta podrían ir a bañarse juntos!—exclamó la pequeña Midori haciendo que nos dieran unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo de la cabaña, pero primero quería ver como Miroku era cruelmente torturado por Inuyasha por decir esa sarta de…sandeces.

—¡Ves lo que sacas maldito libidinoso!, pedazo de jumento de monje, ¿que tenías que estar diciendo de Kagome y yo depravado?, si Kagome y yo nos diera la gana de ir a destrozar un par de arbustos no sería asunto tu…¡ah!¡maldición Kagome cuál es tu problema!—exclamó bastante molesto al haber sido su pie la víctima del peor pisotón de su vida, cortesía mía, haciendo que saltara ridículamente en un pie, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, ganándose un…

—¡Siéntate!—exclamé bastante exasperada, ahh que bien se sentía decir esa palabra, pero aún mejor era escuchar el ruido que le seguía a esa palabra.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?, la culpa la tiene él—lloriqueó el medio demonio que se encontraba sumido en lo que antes era el suelo de la cabaña.

—¡La verdad es que tenemos una muy buena noticia que darles!—exclamé llamando por completo la atención de los presentes, —es cierto que Inuyasha y yo estábamos juntos—aclaré levantando del brazo al pobre de Inuyasha, que parecía que su cara quisiera explotar de lo roja que estaba, —pero no por lo que pensaba Miroku si no que—pensaba continuar cuando Sango ubicó el enorme anillo que ocupaba mi dedo, gritando como loca—si Sango…Inuyasha y yo nos vamos a casar—confirmé con una sonrisa de la mitad de mi cara, aferrándome más al brazo de mi amado.

—¡Te felicito tanto amiga!, ¡y a ti también Inuyasha!—exclamó completamente emocionada Sango, abrazándome a mí y a Inuyasha sin cesar, aunque este último correspondía el abrazo muy tímidamente, lo cual me enterneció, aun después de tanto tiempo, no se acostumbra a las muestras de afecto, eso cambiará pronto.

—¡Los felicito a ambos!, ¡que bien Inuyasha!, ¡al fin aceptaste que babeas por la señorita Kagome!, bueno…muy pronto señora Kagome, por cierto, ¡Sango te dije que era verdad lo que dije!, ¿por qué dudas de mi?, san…—hubiera continuado hablando si no hubiera sido por el precioso golpe que Inuyasha le obsequió a Miroku en premio a su torpeza, dejándolo inconsciente, causando en todos una risita nerviosa y un mal humor en Inuyasha, claro eso no era novedad.

—¿Y…para cuando la boda?—preguntó nerviosamente Sango, intentando distraernos, tal vez aun no sepamos eso, pero pronto…mi destino estará por siempre entrelazado con el de Inuyasha, por siempre…


	2. El silencio que avecina el desastre

El silencio que avecina el desastre

Hoy es el día más esperado de mi vida, hoy por fin se cumplirá mi mayor sueño, este será el día en que me case con Inuyasha, y estoy segura que esto solo me traerá felicidades, él ha cambiado mucho desde que he vuelto, aún recuerdo su comportamiento altanero e insensible, pero me parece increíble su comportamiento hace una semana, cuando hablaba con Sango.

—Kagome…¿Qué tienes?—pregunta mi querida amiga exterminadora, mientras una de las gemelas juega con su cabello y otra retoza con alegría en su regazo, la voz de ella me saca de mis divagaciones, y desvío la mirada sintiéndome apenada, no sé si sentirme triste o no tomarle importancia.

—Pues…nada de importancia Sango—contesto no muy segura, Sango me mira como diciendo "no te creo nada", por lo que decido confesar, no sin soltar un suspiro mayor—pues es que, toda mi vida soñé con un vestido blanco y mi ramo de flores de cerezo y crisantemos, con un bonito peinado y mi familia apoyándome, pero supongo que no se podrá—finalizo suspirando de nuevo, tomando como objeto de distracción mi cabello, Sango sonríe y baja a Minako de su regazo para acercarse a mí.

—Bueno Kagome, eso tiene solución, el vestido, no sé en realidad como lo quieres, aunque tengo una idea por los libros raros esos que traías con vestidos de todo tipo, me puedes decir cómo, mi madre me enseñó muy bien a coser y yo te lo puedo hacer para regalo de bodas, seguro las aldeanas estarán encantadas de ayudar—asegura Sango con una sonrisa, en mi rostro se forma una enorme sonrisa y me lanzo a abrazarla entusiasmada, ella corresponde a mi abrazo y las niñas comienzan a jugar con mi cabello.

—¡Muchas gracias Sango!, eso sería lo más bonito que podrías hacer por mí—respondo soltando mi abrazo, para volver a mi lugar sonriéndole a las niñas, ella se vuelve a sentar sobre sus piernas, sin perder la sonrisa, se lleva un dedo a su mentón en gesto de estar pensando.

—En cuanto a las flores, pues no será un problema encontrarlas, son muy comunes pero quedarán hermosas con tu vestido, el peinado…pues creo que Mari sabe hacer peinados muy bonitos, solo muéstrale la idea del tuyo, lo único malo será lo de tu familia, en cuanto a eso, lo siento mucho Kagome—añade con un tono triste, bajando la mirada, pero yo muestro una sonrisa y tomo sus manos, ella me mira esperando explicación.

—No te preocupes Sango, no me arrepiento de haber venido, y es una lástima que mi madre no vaya a estar presente, pero ustedes son mi nueva familia—afirmo logrando una sonrisa en ella y un grito de júbilo de las pequeñas, ella asiente entusiasmada, y yo correspondo su sonrisa, pero un pensamiento asalta mi mente—Sango, ¿crees que a Inuyasha le agrade la idea de cambiar tanto las costumbres?, digo…no es muy bien visto por aquí usar vestidos así—pregunto sintiéndome algo preocupada y culpable de hacer planes sin hablar con él, antes de que la castaña lograra contestar, la esterilla se abrió dando paso a un hombre con orejas de perro.

—¿Por qué no habría de agradarme Kagome?, puedes escoger el vestido que quieras, no te preocupes si no se usa aquí, yo te conocí con ropas de otra época y no tendría problema en unir nuestras vidas, con ropa que represente tus orígenes—asevera el medio demonio, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y me levanto en un segundo a colgarme de su cuello, las niñas aplauden animadas y su madre sonríe con satisfacción, Inuyasha corresponde a mi abrazo un poco tímido y luego me separo de él, avergonzada de mi efusividad.

Al final, mi amiga y las aldeanas lograron la odisea del siglo, un vestido de novia tan hermoso como el de la revista, y en muy poco tiempo, tan solo una semana, las telas, las compramos en un viaje que hicimos a un festival, quedé maravillada con ellas, pero el precio casi hizo que fuera para atrás, más sin embargo gracias a los regateos de Miroku, alcanzó un precio más moderado, y para mi sorpresa Inuyasha no refunfuñó acerca del precio y pagó sin rechistar.

El peinado y las flores no fueron problema, Miroku se encargó de las flores y como dijo Sango, Mari se encargó de hacerme un peinado precioso, en estos momentos Mari está terminando de colocarme algunas flores en el cabello, me sorprendí bastante de haber encontrado en mi mochila amarilla que se quedó olvidada antes de separarme de Inuyasha por tres años, una cámara de fotos instantáneas, y lo mejor es que traía un rollo extra, parece que la suerte está de mi lado, voy a poder documentar mi unión para la posteridad.

Por fin Mari ha terminado de peinarme y Sango termina con los últimos detalles de mi maquillaje, ella luce un bonito kimono negro, y su cabello está arreglado en un tradicional peinado, según me explicó por ser una mujer casada. Rin, traía un precioso kimono rosa con pétalos de flores de cerezo, y en su cabello traía una horquilla rosa, ambos regalos por supuesto de Sesshomaru.

E incluso él, estaba presente, creo haber escuchado a Rin mencionar que el Daiyoukai hablaba con su hermano, me siento tranquila, se que ahora ya no pelearán.

Llega Kohaku, dándonos la señal de que toda la aldea está preparada y es el momento, Sango sale primero que yo, la sigo separada de ella por unos cuantos pasos, fuera de la cabaña, en el templo se encontraba el altar ricamente decorado, las flores enmarcaban de una manera preciosa el arco de color rojo, al lado de Miroku, se encontraba la anciana Kaede, que esperaba con paciencia, Miroku parecía que elevaba plegarias al cielo, o quizás agradeciendo.

Pero por fin lo enfoco al que será pronto mi esposo, me sorprende de sobremanera encontrarlo con un traje parecido al suyo, pero negro azabache, así como mucho más elegante, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta, y éste cae en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda, su pie se mueve incesante de arriba hacia abajo, y ahora que lo noto, sus pies están calzados por unas sandalias y unos calcetines tradicionales, una suave brisa sopla, moviendo ligeramente mis cabellos.

Él, levanta inmediatamente la mirada del suelo, y en sus ojos pude jurar ver una chispa de felicidad, más sin embargo no hizo ademán de acercarse, cuando llego al altar todo el barullo de los campesinos para, dejando la aldea entera en silencio, para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

La ceremonia transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos, nuestro querido Miroku comienza el ritual y Kaede bendice el sake, el inicio de la ceremonia y por fin llega, la entrega de los rosarios juzu y por supuesto los anillos, ambos bebemos el sake según marca la tradición y por último los votos, y al fin nuestra unión es oficializada, estoy casada con Inuyasha.

Tan solo terminada, los gritos de júbilo no se dejaron esperar, y un flash nos ciega momentáneamente, ese fue Kohaku, ya que le enseñé como utilizar la cámara, unas cuantas fotos más con mis amigos y los aldeanos y en una de esas Sesshomaru se acerca la suficiente y nos tomamos una foto, claro, no es la tan conocida foto del hermano del novio que sale abrazándolo y haciendo caras a la cámara, pero al menos tendremos un álbum con cuñado incluido.

Me siento algo avergonzada, pero a la vez me siento feliz, se que las costumbres indican que no debe haber contacto alguno con mi ahora marido, pero decido romper por una vez el meticuloso protocolo, y me aferro con cariño a su brazo, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento de parte de él, y como su brazo se tensaba, por un momento me arrepiento, pero al sentir como se relaja me siento contenta y recargo levemente mi cabeza en su hombro.

La tornaboda, fue en el corazón de la aldea, ya que al parecer nos quieren mucho y es un gran acontecimiento nuestra unión, por supuesto también fue muy animada, ya que el monje Mushin en su estado etílico confundió a Kaede con una joven doncella y le propuso algo nada decoroso, dejando boquiabierta a toda la gente y muchas más murmuraron que de tal maestro, tal discípulo.

Obviamente el saco le quedó a Miroku, que se sintió según él ofendido, las gemelas imitaron la actuación del monje de mayor edad con unos niños que se encontraban por ahí, haciendo que a Miroku se le atorara un trozo de pollo en la garganta y estuviera a punto de morir ahogado, pero ahí entró en escena el hiraikotsu de Sango, logrando salvarle la vida a su libidinoso marido, el cual apenas repuesto corrió como desesperado por sus gemelas trayéndoselas a rastras.

Unas chicas comienzan a cantar una bella melodía, y en ese momento todo mundo calla, se abre un pequeño espacio en el centro de la masa de gente, mi corazón late a alta velocidad y un leve sonrojo se apodera de mi cara, tal vez fue mera casualidad, pero no la desaprovechare, volteo a mi izquierda, justo donde se encontraba Inuyasha en una distancia no mayor de un brazo, él al notar mi mirada también es invadido por el sonrojo, y desvía la mirada.

Sonrío con felicidad, mientras agito delicadamente mi cabeza, con suavidad capturo uno de sus brazos con los míos, el se sobresalta y me mira intentando adivinar mi propósito, le contesto con la sonrisa un poco más ensanchada y tiro con suavidad de su brazo, el parece comprender pero se siente algo avergonzado.

—Ka…Kagome, ¿no estarás pensando que yo voy a bailar o sí?—interroga molesto y un poco avergonzado, resistiéndose a mi fuerza, yo frunzo ligeramente el seño, haciendo un ligero puchero.

—Eso quiere decir que estamos muy conectados Inuyasha, porque es exactamente lo que estoy queriendo que hagas—señalo sonriendo con suficiencia, el intenta objetar, pero antes de que termine de siquiera decir la primera sílaba, nos encontramos en medio de todas las personas.

Los aldeanos nos miran extrañados, tomo la mano derecha de él, y la coloco con lentitud en mi cintura, las mejillas de él se encuentran bastante coloreadas, pero ignoro aquello y coloco mi brazo izquierdo en su hombro, el sabe lo que viene y con algo de renuencia me da su mano derecha, que es inmediatamente interceptada por la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos en el acto.

En momentos como estos, agradezco infinitamente el que mi madre haya obligado a mi esposo a ver las películas tan románticas como 27 bodas, creo que eso me ayudó de una manera extraordinaria.

—Pero…yo no sé bailar—murmura nervioso el albino, apretando un poco mi mano entre la suya, busco su mirada y le intento transmitir el amor que siento por él.

—Eso no tiene importancia, es fácil ya verás—aseguro suavemente comenzando con el baile, logro enfocar a Sango entre la multitud y le hago una silenciosa petición, me doy cuenta que ella ha captado inmediatamente porque toma a Miroku de entre las gemelas, dejándolas a cargo de Shippo, para unirse ambos al baile que recién estamos trayendo a estas tierras en guerra.

La gente a pesar del azoramiento del principio, encuentra en aquel acto algo sumamente grácil, y ¿Por qué no?, también divertido, algunos valientes tomaron a sus esposas y se unieron a ambas parejas, logrando animar instantáneamente el ambiente, nadie se quedó sin unirse al baile.

Bailamos tanto, que no nos dimos cuenta que poco a poco anochecía, seguramente la fiesta durará hasta mañana, para que los aldeanos se levanten con una encantadora resaca y nadie pueda ni levantarse, pero claro, nadie piensa en eso ahorita.

Sango y Miroku se acercan con discreción a nosotros, estábamos tan embelesados el uno al otro, y en aquella danza, que no salimos de nuestra ensoñación hasta que Miroku tose, nos separamos algo avergonzados y Sango nos mira con una ceja alzada y el monje con una mirada picara.

—Bueno, nos queda claro que esta es su boda, pero…la noche es suya—suelta sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, nuestras caras ardieron, pero a pesar de ese comentario Sango no parece inmutarse en golpear a su pervertido esposo.

—¿Qué que insinuas libidinoso?—alcanza a formular Inuyasha, mi cara en estos momentos es un tomate maduro y la cara de mi esposo no está en mejores condiciones que la mía, al parecer Inuyasha pensaba en comenzar una discusión con su amigo, cuando una suave risa proveniente de mi querida amiga, casi hace que nuestros ojos se salgan de las cuencas.

—Bueno Kagome, sinceramente no creo que se hayan casado para pasársela bailando, ¿piensan que los hijos vendrán caídos del cielo?, porque yo no, deben de conocer las verdaderas mieles del matrimonio—menciona desvergonzadamente la exterminadora y con gran soltura, en esos momentos no estábamos sonrojados, si no lo que le sigue, definitivamente las mañas se pegan, tanto tiempo con el monje han logrado trastornarle un poco el cerebro a mi amiga.

Comenzamos a balbucear sin control y hacer ademanes con las manos, un poco exagerados, intentando justificar nuestra situación, cuando la pareja nos voltea y nos va empujando levemente hasta la orilla de la aldea, donde ambos colocan su dedo índice en sus labios para murmurar un "shhh" y después sonríen un poco y se dan la vuelta.

No recuerdo alguna vez en la que me haya encontrado tan avergonzada y nerviosa, como en aquel momento, después de perder de vista a nuestros pervertidos amigos, mire con timidez a mi ahora marido, y para mi sorpresa él también se encontraba mirándome.

—Y bien Inuyasha, ¿no piensas mostrarme nuestra nueva casa?—formulo sin dejar atrás la timidez, extendiendo un poco mis brazos a los lados, el asiente y en un momento me tenía cargada en brazos. Esa acción me sorprende un poco, ya que no me lo esperaba, busco su mirada, pero me encuentro con unos orbes del color del oro quemado, que hacen que me sienta cohibida, pero a la vez atraída, dicho contacto visual se ve cortado cuando a grandes saltos, tomamos camino a un lugar, hasta ahora para mí desconocido.

Después de un pequeño viaje, nos encontramos al frente de una preciosa construcción de madera, tenía una arquitectura ligeramente diferente a las de la aldea, siendo mucho más espaciosa y con tintes lujosos, nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos y luego nos internamos en la cabaña, la cual se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

A pesar de que no veo nada, se con seguridad, que Inuyasha si es perfectamente capaz de ver, y lo confirmo cuando se agacha en cierto lugar y me deposita con delicadeza en el piso, por un momento el se pierde de mi contacto, pero luego se hace la luz, mostrándome el interior de mi nuevo hogar.

Si por fuera la cabaña se veía grande, por dentro la palabra "grande" se quedaba corta, a la entrada se encontraba algo parecido a un recibidor, luego la cocina en un cuarto a la izquierda del recibidor, al fondo del recibidor se encuentra un salón, y un pasillo pasaba a la derecha de éste, camine despacio hacia dicho pasillo y en él me doy cuenta que a los lados de éste se encontraban puertas. En total cuento cinco puertas más la del fondo, la cual creo se trata de la habitación principal, en otras palabras…la nuestra, escucho un sonido sordo, es Inuyasha que acaba de clavar a Colmillo de Acero en el marco de la puerta, creando un campo de protección.

Aún me parece algo irreal esto, hace tres años sufría un desamor que me oprimía diariamente el corazón, ser la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue la buena sacerdotisa Kikyou, el tener que luchar contra Naraku y el juntar los fragmentos de una perla rota por mi culpa.

Observo como él se acerca con algo de timidez hacia mí, levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y encuentro que sus mejillas están encendidas en un potente rojo, mis ojos se abrieron un poco más y mis mejillas se colorearon de la misma manera, el se arrima un poco más, hasta agacharse delante de mí y levantarme con cuidado en brazos, me aferro con cariño a él, disfrutando de su nerviosismo.

El camino a la habitación se me hace eterno, solamente escucho sus suaves pasos y el desbocado latido de mi corazón, siendo seguido de cerca por el sonido del suyo, al llegar a la puerta, él enciende una vela que se encuentra cerca, entrecierro un poco mis ojos en lo que se acostumbran al cambio de luz, pero al lograrlo, se abren por completo al ver nuestra habitación.

Es bastante espaciosa, y tiene un gran ventanal en el lado derecho, el cual de seguro da al jardín, por el lado izquierdo es una puerta que supongo es el baño, un pequeño tocador, y algo parecido a un armario. Pero lo que llama inmediatamente la atención, es un mullido futón de considerables proporciones, que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, pegado a la pared de atrás, cuenta con dos almohadas que a simple vista dan la impresión de ser bastante cómodas, unas cobijas enrolladas sobre éste, posiblemente para utilizarse si bajaba la temperatura.

Siento como el agarre de Inuyasha sobre mis hombros se intensifica unos momentos, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, y así como comenzó se fue, desvío mi mirada de la suya, sintiéndome apenada, pero mi corazón se oprime dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho, recordándome los tres años apartada de él, retorno mi cabeza con decisión, mirándole a los ojos, encontrándome con la suya, sus ojos me miran con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que me hacen derretirme, sus pupilas tan hermosas se encuentran ligeramente oscurecidas, dándole un aire mucho más salvaje, y por supuesto pasional, ignorando el calor en mi rostro, dirijo mi mano derecha a su rostro, acariciándolo lentamente y con suavidad.

Escucho un gruñido suave, parecido a un ronroneo, el posa su mano sobre la mía, disfrutando de la caricia, bajo mi mano suavemente y con una agonizante lentitud, tocando todo su rostro en el proceso, memorizando cada rasgo de su perfecta cara, él abre las brillantes pozas ambarinas, dándome una mirada felina, mi corazón dobla su ritmo y me siento repentinamente acalorada.

Mis manos descienden con lentitud, intentando capturar y potenciar la atmosfera sensual y apasionada, mis dedos tocan el borde del haori, me siento de repente algo frustrada, pero lo dejo pasar, sus manos descienden sobre las mías, repitiendo el camino antes recorrido por mis temblorosas manos, no pude evitar morder levemente mis labios, en un acto desesperado por no decir algo comprometedor.

Sus pupilas destellan con un fuego en el que me encantaría consumirme, suelto mis manos de su agarre y las llevo a su rostro, acercándome a él, uniendo nuestros labios en un pronunciado beso, que comienza con algo de intensidad, hasta volverse apasionado, desbordante, anhelante.

Rompo el contacto, mi mente maquina a mil por hora, es el momento, de verdad debo dar el siguiente paso, Inuyasha es demasiado tímido para hacerlo por iniciativa propia, mis mejillas están el punto máximo de coloración, pero las ignoro, llevo mi mano derecha hacia el cierre de mi vestido, bajándolo con una lentitud que hasta a mi misma me desesperaba, sus gestos se mostraban hambrientos y esperaban con ansias que aquella estorbosa prenda dejara de cumplir su función, la de cubrir.

El cierre se ve por fin abierto, y me revuelvo con algo de incomodidad, ya que el vestido no saldrá con facilidad, lo bajo un poco más, hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde me veo en un dilema, debo levantarme para quitármelo, busco su mirada y lo veo cual lobo a punto de devorar a una indefensa presa, le hago una silenciosa petición y me suelta al momento, me levanto con dificultad, y encuentro que mis pechos a penas y son tapados por el frente strapless del vestido, haciéndoles ver más voluptuosos de lo que en realidad son, justo cuando había comenzado la tarea de sacármelo, siento su poderosas manos sobre mis antebrazos, alejo mi mirada de mi fastidiosa tarea, pero más sin embargo no me encuentro con la suya, ya que se encuentra cubierta bajo su espeso flequillo.

Me siento nerviosa, quizás hice algo considerado inmoral o me adelanté demasiado, intento lograr contacto visual, pero no lo logro, hasta que por fin el deja ver su mirada, más sin embargo no es la misma de antes, ahora es sombría, fría, carente de sentimientos, siento como si en mi espalda cayera un balde de agua fría, esa mirada no me gusta en lo más mínimo y me pone demasiado nerviosa, intento mover mis brazos, pero están férreamente agarrados por sus puños, mi alma cuelga de un hilo y justo cuando pienso hablar, sus palabras terminaron de cortar por completo mis ilusiones de muchacha recién casada.

—Ka…Kagome, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer eso, vístete, no miraré—articula con dificultad, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos desde la primera palabra, mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas que claman por salir, pero yo me abstengo de dejar salir, estoy segura que cometí un error, tal vez fue que me desvistiera, que le tocara sin permiso, que tomara la iniciativa yo, ¿en que pude haberle ofendido?

—I…Inuyasha, ¿Qué error cometí?—pregunto dificultosamente, intentando no demostrar mi voz tan quebrada, el me mira de soslayo, como si fuera por mero compromiso y dice.

—Lo siento Kagome…pero creo que no estoy listo para este gran paso, no quiero llegar a cometer una estupidez—finaliza dando la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, lo sigo con mi cabeza angustiada, desilusionada y sobretodo dolida, ¿esta es la noche de bodas de ensueño en la que pensaba?, más parece una pesadilla.

Sus pasos se pierden en el pasillo, alegando que iba por algo de comer, a pesar de no intimar debemos dormir en la misma habitación, y mañana deberé fingir que soy una feliz recién casada, satisfecha con su matrimonio, ya que el decir que nuestro matrimonio no a sido consumado, sería una deshonra para Inuyasha, y esa es la función de las esposas, ser perfectas en guardar discreción, no se en realidad que hice mal, pero supongo que mi falta podrá ser olvidada en poco tiempo, o al menos…eso es lo que deseo.

Lo se amigas!varias de ustedes desearan matarme!han de decir y la felicidad donde queda?pues bueno, debo decir que en este fic a comenzado oficialmente el drama, un capitulo bastante dramático o me equivoco?no se si en verdad esperaban que metiera el lemon aquí, (creo que en una noche de bodas queda sobreentendido que debe haber cofcof eso) pues como verán o notaran aquí no!MUAHAHAHA soy mala, pero es que como su nombre lo indica, el silencio que avecina el desastre, traducido a que…se viene lo BUENO!no pierdan pisada del fic!o se medio sacaran de onda!los próximos capis me querrán venir matando, claro excepto en el lemon, pero como todas sabemos, aquí no en fanficslandia no se puede publicar lemons, asi que en el blog se a dicho!o en otro foro xDDD

Yo me despido, quejas, sugerencias, al final del mensaje, por escrito en un lindo comentario, serán todos bienvenidos!Muero por sus comentarios y opiniones!

Lo mismo de siempre…

Besitos!

XOXO


	3. Esto solo es la punta del iceberg

Esto solo es la punta del iceberg

Me levanto de la cama con parsimonia, miro con congoja el lecho, tentando el lado contrario al mío con algo de pesadez, me doy cuenta que esta igual de frío que ayer, él en ningún momento llegó a dormir a mi lado, una lágrima se desliza traicionera por mi mejilla, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder evitar el echarme a llorar como una estúpida.

Me pongo de pie, soportando la luz del astro rey que azotaba mis pupilas sin piedad, me tallo los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz, me estiro levemente y me pongo de pie con desgano.

Mi vida se ha vuelto monótona, simplemente sueño con levantarme alguna mañana y sentirme aprisionada por unos brazos que conozco tan bien, que me han protegido un centenar de veces; pero solo puedo decir que después de la lamentable "noche de bodas" él es un completo desconocido para mí.

Aún soy virgen, podría tomarse eso como una vergüenza, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, mi marido simplemente se niega a pasar a algo más allá de las palabras, y digo palabras porque ni abrazos ni besos se han visto desde aquella fatídica noche. Todas las ilusiones de mujer recién casada se vieron rotas y pisoteadas delante de mis narices, y nada más y nada menos que de parte del que juró velar por mi felicidad en las buenas y las malas.

Siendo sincera, nuestra relación es más fría que cuando viajábamos por la región y él se encontraba a escondidas con Kikyou, somos como un par de desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, o unos conocidos que le parece indiferente el uno al otro, por lo menos de parte de él, porque lo que le pase a él, me importa…y mucho.

No hablamos más que lo estrictamente necesario y de su boca nunca sale algo más que un saludo poco amoroso, como el que le dirijo a los campesinos que me saludan en la aldea.

Me pongo el delicado kimono, regalo de mi marido; se supone que al haberme casado tuve la oportunidad de dejar de ser una sacerdotisa, pero a pesar de ello sigo cumpliendo mis funciones como tal. Ya no puedo ser llamada la sacerdotisa Kagome, ya que para serlo, debo ser una doncella virginal, cosa que ya no soy, o más bien es eso lo que les hemos hecho creer a los ingenuos habitantes.

No…ellos no son ingenuos, solo dan por hecho algo que debería ser la más rotunda verdad en nuestro matrimonio, si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera, el matrimonio no está consumado, por lo que no es válido. Pero claro es obvio que no lo andaremos pregonando, sería una vergüenza para el honor y hombría de Inuyasha, lo acusarían de no cumplir con los deberes como esposo e incluso de impotente, pero mucho más grave podría acusarlo de homosexual.

El kimono es bello, no puedo negarlo, su color azul cian es el que predomina la mayor parte del kimono, así como las hermosas flores de crisantemos que se ven cosidas en él, es muy hermoso, pero me da cierta nostalgia el no poder usar mi vestido de sacerdotisa, en otras circunstancias me sentiría feliz de no usarlo, pero al notar que no es mi matrimonio uno "normal" me siento de alguna manera engañada.

Después de ajustar el obi blanco y prepararme algo ligero para comer, tan solo unas bolas de arroz y algo de té, salgo apresurada de la cabaña, claro, el calificativo de cabaña le queda corto, más bien parece un palacio, sonrío con ironía, una cárcel, una jaula de oro. ¿De qué sirve vivir en una casa preciosa cuando no puedo llamarle hogar?

El camino a la casa de Sango me parece más tortuoso de lo común, las personas me saludan con sinceridad y hacen una leve reverencia; yo solo correspondo su saludo e intento no parecer desesperada en perderme de su vista, cuando logro llegar a la esterilla de la casa de mis amigos, me detengo durante un momento, con el fin de recuperar el aliento, y pensar en la mentira que deberé decirle a mi querida amiga.

Después de esa breve interrupción, intento colocar en mi rostro la mejor de mis máscaras y ocultar mi infelicidad, escucho las voces de las niñas y los sollozos del pequeño, mi corazón se oprime dolorosamente y mis párpados se oprimen con fuerza, el ver a esa familia que han formado mis amigos solo logra hacerme sentir más desdichada de lo que soy.

Entro con una sonrisa, saludando a todos los presentes, las pequeñas estaban sobre Miroku jugando con sus mejillas y Sango arrullaba al pequeño con una nana, observando cómo éste quedaba profundamente dormido en el futón.

—Buenos días amigos—saludo con alegría fingida, estoy segura que podría haber llegado a ser una gran actriz en mi época, pues me creyeron, Sango se levanto con precaución del suelo, esperando no despertar al pequeño, las gemelas saltan de sobre su padre y corren a abrazar mis piernas. Miroku solo suspira aliviado, de haberse librado de esas pequeñas plagas, que le tenían los cachetes hechos una masa de piel inflamada.

—Kagome, que bueno verte, ¿ya has desayunado?—pregunta con amabilidad mi amiga, sonriéndome con tranquilidad, tranquilidad que yo misma envidio, porque hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así.

—Sí, gracias Sango—contesto con una voz dulce y con un tinte muy bien fingido de alegría, me siento con delicadeza en el suelo, al frente de Sango, Miroku se despide y sale de la cabaña, las gemelas se muestran inquietas y Sango las hace callar con delicadeza, señalándoles a su hermanito, al instante comprendieron y salieron en silencio de la casa.

—Bueno…al menos acepta el té que acabo de hacer—ofrece con amabilidad Sango, moviéndose ligeramente a la derecha para tomar las tazas que se encontraban ahí, al parecer ya esperaba mi llegada, me remuevo algo inquieta en mi lugar, parece que me espera una charla bastante incómoda, espero que no se vayan las niñas, así Sango no se le ocurrirá abordarme con preguntas.

—Señora Sango, ¡buenos días!, vengo por las gemelas, hoy iremos a recoger flores al prado de aquí cerca, ¡oh señora Kagome buenos días para usted también!—saluda Rin, asomándose con timidez por la esterilla, Sango sonríe y le devuelve el saludo.

—Muy buenos días Rin—respondo con la misma máscara de tranquilidad y satisfacción por mi vida.

—Igual, buenos días Rin, gracias…te lo agradezco mucho—agradece Sango, para después darse la vuelta y mirar por la ventana de atrás, levantándose con prontitud—¡Minako, Midori, ya llegó Rin por ustedes!—llama a las gemelas no tan fuerte, se escuchan unos gritos de afirmación y pronto las gemelas estaban de nuevo ahí, tomando a Rin de las manos y sacándola casi a rastras de la cabaña, la muchacha a duras penas alcanzó a despedirse y luego se perdió detrás de la puerta.

Siento el ambiente repentinamente más pesado, y siento la mirada escrutadora de Sango sobre mis hombros, suspiro, maquinando en mi mente alguna mentira que pueda llegar a ser como mínimo creíble, pero al levantar mis ojos apagados y que chocaran con la escéptica y preocupada con ella todo se derrumba.

—Kagome, nunca podrás llegar a mentirme, esa mirada vacía y apagada tuya es suficiente para delatarte—señala Sango con una voz comprensiva, y en el fondo de sus ojos veo un tinte de ¿lástima?, ahora estoy surtida, mis amigos sienten pena por mi vida.

La sonrisa "alegre" de mi cara se ve de inmediato disminuida, hasta quedar en una mueca que no podía hacerse pasar por una sonrisa, pero aún así intento mantener la compostura y no dejar que la amargura que me corroe por dentro salga a la luz, pero al ver que no causa el efecto deseado de calmarla y evitarme desagradables respuestas ,suspiro con pesadez y rompo mi faceta fuerte.

—Vaya que me conoces bien Sango, no sé qué esperas que diga, pero solo puedo decirte que todo sigue igual que hace dos meses—informo desviando mi rostro hacia la derecha, evitando el contacto visual, siento su mano posarse en mi hombro y contengo el reflejo de voltear a verla.

—Kagome, sea lo que sea, no es bueno que te lo estés guardando, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—señala poniendo su mano sobre las mías que están reposando en mi regazo, me sobresalto un poco, pero luego al notar su cercanía, bajo mi cabeza hasta que mi frente está recargada en su hombro, ella me abraza de inmediato, y yo correspondo, comenzando a sollozar de forma baja.

—No sé qué hacer Sango, en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debo hacer—murmuro a duras penas apretando entre mis manos algo de la tela del kimono que se ceñía con delicadeza a su cintura, ella acaricia mi cabeza e intenta consolarme, hago uso de la fuerza de voluntad que aún me queda y me levanto para erguirme correctamente en mi sitio.

—Kagome…dime que sucede, te servirá el descargarte, para eso son las amigas—asegura con delicadeza Sango, mirándome con insistencia pero a la vez con preocupación, suspiro por enésima vez en ese día y fijo mi mirada en un punto cualquiera de la habitación.

—Nada, ese es el problema, con Inuyasha no pasa absolutamente nada…—murmuro apretando entre mis puños el kimono hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos, —entre él y yo no pasa nada y eso es justamente lo que me tiene así—finalizo secando con brusquedad las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos.

Escucho como Sango se levanta y patea algo, y como camina por la cabaña, levanto mi cabeza del piso y la encuentro tomando el boomerang gigante y colocándoselo al hombro, para caminar con furia y al mismo tiempo decisión hacia la puerta. Yo adivino sus intenciones y me doy prisa a detenerla jalando un poco su kimono con las pocas ganas y fuerzas que tengo.

—Por favor Sango, no hagas nada, no ayudará en nada que todo el pueblo se entere de nuestros problemas maritales—acoto con mi débil voz producto del llanto—te lo pido por favor Sango, es algo que Inuyasha y yo debemos arreglar como la pareja que somos, o que al menos aparentamos ser—finalizo hundiendo mi cabeza más en mi posición, y con una voz más quebrada; escucho como Sango tira el boomerang al piso y me atrapa en un abrazo consolador, haciéndome ruiditos como si de un bebé me tratara, yo solo me dedico a llorar, que es todo lo que puedo hacer de momento.

De nuevo es el ocaso, y nada, suspiro con pesadez otra vez, mirando el plato de comida delante de mí y el que estaba al frente de éste, parece que no volverá a tiempo para comer, como ya es costumbre desde hace mucho, tomo mi plato con apenas fuerzas y lo aprieto débilmente con mis delgados dedos.

De nuevo he de comer sola, como el perro; sonrío con ironía ante esto, debería de ser al revés, pero como siempre la más afectada soy yo, intento comer más despacio, para darle la oportunidad de llegar a acompañarme, pero el astro rey se oculta con lentitud y oscurece antes de que él de las mínimas señas de regresar, lavo el plato que utilicé y dejo el otro con comida que previamente me ocupé de calentar de nuevo, en un lugar donde fácilmente lo encuentre.

Tomo asiento acurrucada en la pared, con la esperanza de verle llegar unos minutos más tarde, disculpándose por llegar hasta esa hora, pero el paso de las horas y el aumento del frío, solo se ocupan de decirme de manera cruel que tal vez deba esperar más, una lágrima traicionera cae por mi mejilla, y no me preocupo por detenerla, la dejo seguir su recorrido hasta caer en mi kimono, otra le sigue de nuevo y antes de que ésta siguiera el mismo destino que su antecesora, mis ojos se cierran cansados por esperar hasta la madrugada…solo espero que llegue pronto.

Todos los días es la misma rutina, no importa lo temprano que me despierte, nunca lo encuentro, siempre me encuentro oculta entre las colchas del grueso futón, pero siempre éste se encuentra frío, el plato de él, ya se encuentra lavado y en su lugar, y por un momento un sentimiento cálido se aloja en mi pecho, pero es olvidado pronto al no encontrarle.

En cierta forma esta es una rutina a la que con dolor he aprendido a acostumbrarme, no me gusta ni mucho menos soy feliz, pero siempre he conseguido un poco de felicidad por conformarme de migajas de cariño, migajas de atención y sobretodo migajas de amor, pero está bien; este es el camino que he elegido, nadie me obligó a hacerlo.

Este día estoy feliz, porque es luna nueva, y sé que Inuyasha ni mal de la cabeza se le ocurrirá llegar tarde a la casa, si es más, ni a salido de la aldea; una inundación en los arrozales ha vuelto un completo caos el pequeño poblado y debido a eso Inuyasha y Miroku se encuentran ayudando como cualquier campesino.

Estoy preparando un rico estofado de un jabalí, que tuve la suerte de matar hoy en la mañana durante una práctica de tiro, me siento cansada y mareada, pero no encuentro razón, sirvo algunos platos y tomo dos con cuidado y me levanto con algo de dificultad.

Siento que el piso se me mueve y de pronto la puerta parece multiplicarse, pero me hago la valiente y me digo mentalmente que pronto pasará, llegando al borde de la puerta recargo mi frente en ella, esperando que pase, pero al ver que no cede, pretendo ignorarlo y estabilizo mi cabeza, llevando paso firme hacia afuera.

El camino se me vuelve considerablemente más largo, cada paso es un logro, mí vista está cada vez más nublada y una creciente desesperación por encontrarlo aflora en mi interior, los platos en mis manos se tambalean cada vez más, y parece que gracias a Dios pude encontrarlos, entre Miroku y otro campesino intentaban colocar sacos de arena para evitar mayores desastres y se podían escuchar los reproches de Inuyasha hacia su debilidad humana.

En algún momento mi vista se nubla tanto que me es imposible enfocar nada y los platos caen con estrepito al suelo, el mareo se vuelve insoportable, mis piernas dejan de poder soportar mi peso y de repente solo puedo lanzar un ahogado grito, pronunciando el nombre de mi esposo, escucho algunos gritos y todo se vuelve negro.

Hola!

Aquí tienen mi nuevo capítulo, sé lo que están pensando...que no e continuado ninguno de los demás, pero les prometo que pronto!se que también el fic se ha vuelto como decirlo?EXTREMADAMENTE EMO?bueno...algo así este fic se caracterizará por grandes altibajos emocionales en la vida de Kagome, es una loca idea mía de lo que sería en el peor de los casos en la época Sengoku D:

Bueno bueno demasiado rollo, debieron haber pensado que me retiraba de mi carrera de ficker no?nooooooooooooooooooooooooo solo que se me va la onda feo x) bueno entonces...

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!

XOXO


	4. Ruptura de vínculos

Ruptura de vínculos

Abro con dificultad los ojos, los siento extrañamente pesados e hinchados, y tardo algo de tiempo en acostumbrarlos a la luz del cuarto. Pestañeo algunas veces más al ver que mi vista permanece borrosa y al recuperarme por completo, hago el intento de incorporarme; siendo detenida por una pesada y cuidadosa mano que se posó en mis hombros.

Mis ojos de inmediato se posaron en la arrugada cara de Kaede, cuyo ojo a su vez me analizaban con preocupación, y algo de tristeza impresa en sus ojos, al tocar mi espalda en confortable futón, ella se relaja y regresa a su posición, sentada al lado mío.

—Kaede, ¿Por qué estoy acostada?—pregunto sin saber nada, mi vista pasea por mi ropa, dándome cuenta que ya no tengo puesto el kimono, si no que solo estoy en el interior, imagino que Sango o la anciana me cambiaron para estar más cómoda. —Solo recuerdo que estaba haciendo la comida y salí a entregársela a Inuyasha y a los campesinos, de ahí ya no recuerdo ni sé nada—murmuro, esperando una respuesta de la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome, estás bastante débil, no te alimentas bien y tampoco duermes como deberías, el cuerpo acaba de pasarte la factura—explica con paciencia Kaede, soltando un suspiro al terminar, buscando una reacción de mi parte.

Una punzada se da lugar en mi pecho, no podía negarlo. Si claro, no me he cuidado en nada, pero tampoco puedo explicarle el porqué de mis razones y menos el porqué no duermo ni como.

—No sé qué pasaría anciana Kaede, pero le prometo cuidarme más—aseguro sonriendo de manera forzada, buscando convencerla, pero ella niega lentamente con la cabeza, levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a la puerta con lentitud, para después girarse un poco al llegar a ella, mirándome por última vez.

—No es necesario que me mientas a mí Kagome, soy vieja pero no tonta ni ciega, y no es necesario ser un genio para saber que algo va mal con Inuyasha… solo puedo decirte que espero de todo corazón que puedan arreglarlo antes de que pase a mayores—hace una pausa—ya estás poniendo en riesgo tu salud y te ves cada día más demacrada, solo…piénsalo—finaliza, saliendo con lentitud de la cabaña, cerrando con cuidado la puerta corrediza de la salida de la habitación y puedo escuchar como sus suaves pasos se alejan cada vez más de donde estoy.

De inmediato me siento perturbada por la revelación de Kaede, ¿tanto se nota?, ¿es que no puedo tener al menos un poco de privacidad?, todo el mundo debe de saber lo que me pasa. En realidad no es eso lo que me molesta o entristece, ya que lo principal es el hecho de saberme humillada y al mismo tiempo ignorada por mi esposo.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para seguir lamentándome, cuando el sonido de la puerta vuelve a alertarme, avisándome que alguien acaba de entrar en la habitación.

Esperaba que se tratara de Kaede, que venía a regañarme de nuevo o venir por algo olvidado, pero al levantar mi decaído rostro, me encuentro de frente con mi esposo, que me mira con una expresión indescifrable a una distancia de tan solo un metro.

Inevitablemente me siento sorprendida por su presencia, me era tan natural el estar siempre sola en esta recámara que no puedo dejar de sentirme extraña, y me cuesta admitir que a pesar de que me tiene tan abandonada, el solo verlo hace que mi corazón se acelere de felicidad.

Pero un sentimiento poco conocido en mí, toma posesión de mi cuerpo y hace que me gire, dándole la espalda con saña y negándome a mirarlo de frente para no demostrarle lo vulnerable que me vuelve su sola presencia.

—Kagome—llama, haciendo que involuntariamente mi cuerpo diera un respingo, y que temblara un poco, pero a pesar de ello me niego a darme la vuelta y verlo, ya que siento en mis ojos la picazón característica de las lágrimas que avisan su pronta aparición.

Escucho como deja algo en el suelo con algo de delicadeza, y se acerca con pasos suaves a mí, imagino que intentando no asustarme con alguno de sus movimientos, y después se agacha para sentarse justo delante de mí, removiéndose inquieto.

—Kagome—repite, pero yo aún no me digno a voltear a verlo, por lo que escucho un gruñido de su parte y siento que mis hombros son capturados por sus manos con rudeza, obligándome a mirarlo.

—Maldita sea hazme caso—ordena dirigiéndome una mirada furiosa e iracunda, mientras sus ojos destellaban con un tinte de impaciencia y un sentimiento más que no supe identificar.

Mis ojos cristalinos son revelados y él se congela, mi cuerpo tiembla levemente por contener el llanto y mis hombros hormiguean por la fuerza con la que me tiene sujeta.

—Suéltame—murmuro, siendo recibido en respuesta por un respingo de su parte al despertar de su letargo, pero sin atender mi petición—por favor, me duele—agrego de manera suplicante, taladrándolo con mis dolorosos ojos, y éste al escuchar la palabra duele me suelta en el acto, como si mi tacto le quemara, viéndome con arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento—se disculpa mirándome con dolor y yo no contesto nada, sobando con mis manos el área adolorida, sin prestarle mucha atención, —no quería lastimarte—agrega acercándose de nueva cuenta a mí, siendo inconscientemente esquivado por mí.

—No querías, pero siempre terminas haciéndolo—señalo con desdén y algo de rencor en mis palabras, mirándolo por primera vez a voluntad, siendo respaldada por una mirada herida que logra descolocarlo.

—Kagome, es que no se qué quieres que diga—responde con una mueca de impotencia bien plantada en su cara, al igual que su nada disimulado tono de desesperación impreso en su voz.

—¡Es que no tienes nada que decir Inuyasha!—respondo bastante alterada—¡si todo lo dices con tus jodidos actos!—reclamo poniéndome de pie en el acto, veo como frunce el seño al escuchar la palabrota, pero me importa un verdadero rábano si le molesta o no. Con rabia desenredo mis pies de la cobija a patadas y una vez libre tomo camino hacia donde supongo se encuentra mi ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Kagome, estás loca?—grita esperando una contestación, yo sigo sin hacerme la aludida y encuentro por fin mi ropa, comenzando a ponerme el kimono. Escucho sus ágiles pasos detrás de mí y me apresuro en mi tarea, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no voltearme a mirarlo.

No llevo mucho tiempo cumpliendo eso, cuando sus afiladas garras se posan de nueva cuenta en mi cuerpo, pero esta vez en mis antebrazos, causándome un escalofrío, su fuerza bestial hace acto de presencia de nuevo y me hace girar con rapidez a pesar de mi casi patética resistencia.

—¡Maldita sea contéstame Kagome, por algo soy tu maldito marido!—exige con furia mal disimulada y sin darse el lujo de soltarme de mis extremidades, atreviéndose a sacudirme algunas veces.

Esta vez no estoy dispuesta a llorar y sin saber bien como, logro zafar un poco mi brazo, propinándole una tremenda bofetada, haciendo que incluso gire su rostro por el golpe, y mi mano hormiguee de dolor, pero no le presto siquiera atención, al ser presa de esta enorme rabia que controla mi ser.

—¡Ahora si eres mi maldito marido verdad!—repito las mismas palabras de él, observando como el devuelve su rostro otorgándome una mirada atónita—¡que conveniente para ti Inuyasha!, dejar de comportarte como tal, abandonarme cuando te da tu jodida gana y venir a reclamarme cuando quieras, como si de verdad tuvieras el derecho, ¡eres un maldito egoísta!—exclamo completamente fuera de mis casillas sin poder contenerme, manteniendo la mano agresora aún en el aire.

—De que…¿De qué hablas Kagome?—se atreve a preguntar con inseguridad, llevándose su mano derecha a la mejilla atacada, que para mi sorpresa comenzaba a hincharse y tomar un color rojo. Sin saber bien porque algo en su pregunta logro enfurecerme aún más, haciendo que baje mi mano para contener el impulso de querer abofetearlo de nuevo.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes atreverte a preguntar?—respondo de manera retórica, viendo como en sus ojos aparece una nube de arrepentimiento y baja un poco su cabeza, logrando que su flequillo tape parcialmente sus ojos, sin osar decir nada.

—¡Claro!, ¿yo soy la única culpable de lo que sucede verdad?—agrego irónicamente—yo soy la estúpida que esperaba una relación de esposos normal contigo, a la que le rompiste las ilusiones de recién casada, a la que ignoras y ni siquiera eres capaz de acompañar a comer o dormir, ¿recuerdas esa noche verdad?, porque yo sí, soy una completa imbécil al llegar a pensar que yo hice algo mal, porque ahora me doy cuenta de todo…¡el único problema eres tú!—finalizo terminando de cerrar el maldito kimono y salir a zancadas de la habitación, cruzando el pasillo con la mayor rapidez posible y divisando la puerta, al llegar a ella busco con desesperación mis zapatos, encontrándolos con rapidez y cuando logro colocarlos y pongo mi mano en el borde de la puerta con la urgencia de deslizarla una sombra roja se hace presente en frente de mí, impidiéndome el paso.

Inuyasha toma mis manos con las suyas colocándolas encima de mi cabeza y me aprisiona contra la pared lateral, mirándome con unos ojos tristes y para mi sorpresa incluso aguanosos, y me doy cuenta que no me sostiene con ferocidad, si no con cuidado y sin imprimir demasiada fuerza en el agarre.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kagome?—pregunta con un tono triste y herido que hace que un escalofrío cruce de manera desagradable mi espalda, haciendo que abra inmensamente los ojos al ver el dolor impreso en sus palabras.

Pero yo sigo sin estar dispuesta a ceder a su repentino sentimentalismo y me zafo de su agarre sin muchos problemas, acercándome de vuelta a la puerta, mirándolo con intensidad.

—Dime algo Inuyasha, aquella noche…—murmuro tomando aire para seguir, asegurándome que él me estaba escuchando—cuando dijiste que no estabas preparado y no querías cometer una estupidez, ¿la estupidez era yo verdad?—dejo salir apenas audible, sintiendo el dolor tremendo que me causaba pronunciar eras palabras, pero aún más la preocupación de lo que él pudiera contestar.

Él levanta de golpe su rostro, mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, espero algunos segundos esperando que dijera algo, que se defendiera, lo que sea, pero al continuar su mutismo, solo soy capaz de agachar la cabeza, intentando cubrir con mi fleco mis tristes ojos, que en este momento liberaban lágrimas a más no poder.

—Entonces así era, entonces…¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?,¿ porque no me advertiste antes de que se cerrara el pozo?—hago una pausa esperando ilusamente que él me detuviera— ¿porque me besaste?—agrego levantando mi rostro de golpe, viendo como él me mira de manera desencajada y sin contestar nada.

Pese a mi dolor, logro una sonrisa irónica y me aventuro a terminar la conversación.

—Ahora se la respuesta…¿nunca la olvidaste no es así?—murmuro de manera siniestra escrutándolo con la mirada, y al percibir el notable sobresalto de su cuerpo mi pregunta fue respondida sin necesidad de palabras.

—Kagome yo…—intenta formular antes de ser interrumpido de manera brusca de mi parte.

—No es necesario que digas nada, ya todo está claro, entiendo que el estar casados es un error, pero te aviso que para tu tranquilidad al no estar consumado el matrimonio no es válido y por lo tanto no existe—explico de manera triste manteniendo en mi rostro una sonrisa forzada pero para contraste mis ojos que no dejaban de contener las lágrimas que clamaban por ser liberadas e incluso algunas llegaban a escaparse, pero eran borradas con violencia con mi antebrazo.

—Kagome, no, eso quiere decir que…—susurra de nuevo siendo interrumpido por mí.

—Sí, así que no te preocupes, una vez que me vaya de esta casa que nunca ha sido mía, tendrás toda la eternidad para seguir pensando en ella—hago una pausa, tragando con dificultad el enorme nudo en mi garganta—a la única mujer que has amado en tu vida—finalizo terminando de ponerme correctamente el zapato y darme la vuelta deslizando por completo la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla por completo, me detengo y lo miro de reojo, permitiéndole ver las gruesas lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro.

—Entiendo que esa noche no quisiste continuar, porque temías que al terminar gemirías el nombre de alguien que no fuera yo ¿no?—agrego de manera quebrada, sonriendo con una tremenda dificultad, cerrando los ojos de manera triste dejando correr sin preocupación mis lágrimas.

—Espero que seas feliz Inuyasha, mañana daré el aviso de que nuestro matrimonio está anulado y después no volverás a verme jamás—finalizo dejando escapar un tremendo sollozo después y cierro la puerta de golpe sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, y me alejo corriendo de aquella infernal casa, al pasar por el jardín me doy cuenta que está lloviendo a cántaros pero me importa muy poco y abro con dificultad el pesado portón, corriendo como desquiciada, ignorando por completo que a lo lejos me vieron pasar un par de sombras.

Solo deseo alejarme lo mayor posible de aquí, de él, quiero morirme, desaparecer, no seguir sintiendo esto más tiempo. De repente una idea cruza mi mente, y detengo mi carrera, creo que he encontrado la solución al menos a uno de mis problemas. Con este pensamiento en mi mente, cambio de dirección con la esperanza de que lo que creo sea verdad.

Hola! Aquí tienen la continuación de esta historia, lamente de verdad la tardanza, pero digamos que me estanqué un poco y no encontraba como continuarla, había perdido un poco el hilo de la historia, pero TARAN! Aquí esta, ya tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo, y saben qué? Haré un pequeño uso del chantaje, si me dejan 5 comentarios publicaré el sábado, si me dejan diez el viernes, y si son más, ¡mañana!

Jejeje imagino que dicen *inche vieja interesada, pero es que me tiene medio preocupadilla el que se hayan olvidado de esta historia, el siguiente capítulo romperá la regla de que mis historias son contadas desde el punto de vista de Kagome, será contado desde el de Inuyasha.

Espero sus comentarios…

Besos


	5. Carrera contra el tiempo

Carrera contra el tiempo

Apenas ha cerrado la puerta y me dejo caer al suelo destrozado, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil?, ella se ha ido, la he perdido, pero es que en realidad no se qué diablos me ha estado pasando, cada vez que me acerco a ella la imagen de Kikyou viene a mi mente.

—¿Qué diablos me pasa?—sollozo con desesperación, no puedo culparla, ella está harta, soy una maldita bestia, se enferma por mi culpa, yo no tengo los malditos pantalones de venir a estar con ella, por eso me casé, porque al estar sin su presencia me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mí.

—¡Maldición!—exclamo golpeando con fuerza desmedida el piso, causando un agujero en él, y de pronto veo que la madera está siendo regada por algunas gotitas, de inmediato me doy cuenta que son mis lágrimas, aquellas que nunca suelto. Pero en este momento lo que menos me preocupa es eso.

Me levanto del suelo y me recargo con fuerza en la pared, comenzando a deslizarme por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, derrotado, ya que así me siento. He perdido a la mujer que amo por el recuerdo de otra, o es más ya no sé ni que me pasa, estoy seguro que no amo a Kikyou, pero su imagen aparece en los momentos menos adecuados para trastornarme y volverme loco.

Golpeo con fuerza mi cabeza contra la pared, intentando de esta manera acomodarme las ideas, no sé si ir detrás de Kagome e implorarle de ser preciso que no me abandone, pero por otro lado tengo bastante presente lo que ella me dijo al final. Era verdad, por eso no intimé con ella, tenía miedo que por tener en la cabeza a Kikyou cometer el error de nombrarla en ese momento, estoy seguro que eso hubiera destrozado a Kagome y a mí de paso.

Llevo mi mano a mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos con desesperación, buscando alguna solución, pero solo me doy cuenta que mi comportamiento no da para buscar algo que me ayude. La dejaba sola, no dormía con ella, ni comía con ella, apenas la saludaba y desaparecía la mayor parte del día, gracias a mí cayó enferma, y según me dijo Kaede era por tristeza, ¿y cómo diablos lo supo la vieja?, bah, imagino que todos nuestros amigos lo saben, quizás por eso Sango me ve todos los días con ese odio contenido en la mirada.

El alma se me cayó a los pies cuando la vi desvanecerse delante de mí, había pensado en salir corriendo de ahí con una excusa creíble cuando la escuche aproximarse, pero antes de hacer nada, lo vi como en cámara lenta, como ella soltaba los cuencos y se tambaleaba para después perder el equilibrio y desmayarse, no sin antes gritar mi nombre. En ese momento no dudé ni un segundo, corrí cual flecha antes de que su frágil cuerpo tocara el piso, su rostro estaba pálido y sus manos heladas, no puedo decir con exactitud la magnitud del miedo que sentí.

¿Entonces por qué no puedo demostrarle mis sentimientos?, cada que quiero acercarme a ella el rostro de Kikyou aparece en mi mente para torturarme, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo notó, por eso me dejó, piensa que no la quiero, que solo he jugado con ella, que solo me casé con ella por no estar solo o no sé qué más.

No es verdad, estoy seguro que no es verdad, pero no me explico porque el rostro de la mujer de barro aparece en mi mente, jamás me había pasado, antes de casarme con ella desde luego que no, pero desde el momento en que la toqué para hacer algo más que unos simples besos, me apareció con una fuerza que me dejó atontado, y solté a Kagome en ese momento, y la pobre pensó que era culpa suya.

Vuelvo a estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared, para desahogar mi frustración, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿Qué diablos puedo hacer?

Antes de seguir preguntándome cosas sin sentido, escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta que se encuentra a algunos pasos de mí, por alguna razón mi olfato no me advierte de quien se trata, pero de manera inmediata abro la puerta esperanzado de que se tratara de Kagome.

No soy capaz de disimular mi pérdida de entusiasmo al ver de quien se trataba, no eran otros que Sango y Miroku, cubiertos con esos sombreros ridículos para la lluvia. Un momento…¿lluvia?, ¿acaso está lloviendo?

Ellos a su vez muestran una mueca de sorpresa, como si no esperaran encontrarme a mí, y la cara de Sango se deforma en una mueca de desagrado y angustia, mientras que en la de Miroku solo se demuestra la preocupación.

Al volver a la realidad, me hago hacia un lado en una muda invitación a que pasen, ellos acceden y se quitan sus zapatos en la entrada, al igual que el sombrero. Pensaba decir algo, pero antes de decir nada Sango se me adelanta.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?—pregunta directamente, con enfado y prepotencia en su voz, al terminar de procesar su pregunta, de inmediato agacho mi cabeza avergonzado, son poder ocultar la tristeza que me causaba esa pregunta. —¡Contesta!, ¿no me digas que Kagome, fue la que salió corriendo bajo este infernal temporal?—ruge enfurecida, jalándome por las solapas de mi haori, intentando intimidarme, no me sorprende que reaccione de esta manera, ya que es la mejor amiga de Kagome, su hermana.

Miroku decide intervenir y coloca con suavidad su mano en el hombro de su esposa, que al instante comprende lo que de manera muda le dijo su esposo y me suelta en el acto, permitiéndole hablar a él.

—Tuvieron una pelea no es así—suelta simplemente el monje, no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación, yo asiento con la cabeza, aún con la mirada gacha y sin atreverme a mirarlos.

Escucho un suspiro de su parte y un gruñido rabioso de Sango, pero antes de que ella volviera a pregunta algo, Miroku posa su mano en mi antebrazo y con su bastón me señala el interior de mi casa, como pidiéndome que nos fuéramos a sentar, para hablar.

Accedo de inmediato, sin sentirme con fuerzas para discutir nada, avanzamos un poco y al llegar a la sala de estar, me dejo caer en el primer lugar que me pareció apropiado y a su vez la pareja se sentó enfrente de mí. Miroku mantenía una mirada solemne y en el rostro de Sango estaba una mueca de furia bastante mal disimulada, a la vez que noto que sus puños permanecen apretados sobre su falda.

—¿Qué pasó Inuyasha?—se limita a preguntar el monje, yo asiento comenzando a relatarles lo sucedido, con pelos y señales desde que entré a la recámara hasta la dramática salida de Kagome, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que Kagome me gritó que nuestro matrimonio estaba anulado. Puede que me haya costado un gran trabajo el abrirme para con mis amigos, pero creo ellos son las únicas personas que se sentirán legítimamente preocupados por mí, exceptuando a Kagome.

—¡Pero tú eres idiota o qué!—exclama encolerizada Sango, levantándose de su lugar, acercándose a mí, con una clara intención de golpearme, yo por mi parte decido no hacer nada, esperando de alguna manera que ella lo haga para sentirme menos miserable.

—Silencio Sango—interviene Miroku, con un tono de voz autoritario, que me sorprende demasiado proviniendo del monje, ya que yo que recuerde él era incapaz de levantarle la voz a su esposa. De la misma manera Sango fue presa de la sorpresa, y se detuvo de manera inmediata, mirándolo con una expresión desencajada.

El monje permanecía con un porte autoritario, que demandaba obediencia, y para mi asombro, Sango solo se mordió los labios y se regresa con lentitud al lado de su marido, yo continuo aún sin recuperarme de ver eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Miroku rompe el silencio.

—Amigo, lo que nos acabas de contar es bastante serio, de no hacer algo ambos saldrán muy heridos—asevera el monje, adoptando una pose pensativa y el silencio se hace presente, yo intento de una manera u otra el encontrar una solución pero parece ser que mí cerebro aún no termina de procesar lo que sucedió.

—Miroku, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, acabo de terminar de embarrar la relación con Kagome, ella misma acaba de decirme que nuestro matrimonio era una farsa y estaba anulado—expreso mientras encorvo mis orejas, desviando la mirada de los rostros atónitos de la pareja, que me miraban sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que dije.

—¡Eres un imbécil!, ¿solo para eso la hiciste regresar?—ruge enfurecida Sango, conteniéndose de levantarse gracias a la petición pasada de su marido. Miroku pierde durante un momento su acostumbrada calma y me otorga una mirada extremadamente fría.

—Le doy la razón a Sango, no tienes remedio, acabas de joder la relación con la única mujer que te ha amado sinceramente—dice levantándose de su asiento para después extenderle la mano a su mujer y ayudarla a levantarse. —El matrimonio necesita la cooperación de ambos, no esperes que sea uno el que ame por los dos, si pierdes tu última oportunidad Inuyasha, prepárate para estar solo, uno solo conoce la verdadera soledad hasta que a perdido lo único que le otorgaba tranquilidad y la sensación de ser querido, espero que sepas lo que haces—suspira Miroku, mirándome de reojo, para después colocar su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su esposa, con la intención de salir de mi casa.

Sin embargo Sango parece ser víctima de un tremendo calambre, ya que solo en cuestión de segundos todo su cuerpo se estremeció, girándose de inmediato, mirándome con una expresión llena de pánico.

—Do…¿Dónde fue Kagome?—tartamudea con dificultad la exterminadora, sin quitarme los afligidos ojos de encima.

—No lo sé, solo salió corriendo—murmuro con pesar, sin llegar a entender con claridad la razón del pánico de Sango.

La joven madre se acerca con rapidez a mí y me estira de las solapas de mi haori, mostrándome una alarmante expresión desencajada y hasta parecía que sudaba frío.

—Dime que no fue hacia el pozo—suelta la mujer sin soltarme, taladrándome con la mirada. Miroku que hasta este momento nos miraba sorprendido, se acerca para enterarse mejor de lo que sucede.

—¡Keh!, ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, ni siquiera sabía que estaba lloviendo, si no no le hubiera permitido salir—manifiesto con clara expresión de enfado y a la vez de nerviosismo. ¿El pozo?, pero si el pozo está…

—No hay de qué preocuparse Sango, el pozo está sellado no podrá regresar a su época, seguramente se está solamente desahogando—asegura el monje muy seguro de sus palabras. La mujer me suelta y se gira para ver directamente a su marido, con ojos llorosos.

—¡Ustedes no entienden!, no saben lo que yo sé—solloza la exterminadora tapándose los ojos de manera precaria, mientras unos llorosos ojos se dejaban entrever. —¡Puede pasar por el pozo!—chilla volviendo a sacudirme por el haori.

Mis ojos se abren llenos de incredulidad, no se puede cruzar… ¿o sí?, comienzo a revolverme los cabellos en acción de querer bajar el nerviosismo del que soy presa, tomando de las muñecas a mi amiga y halo de ella levantándola un poco del suelo.

—¡Porque dices eso!, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?—bramo con impaciencia, pasándome de la línea al comenzar a sacudirla por las muñecas con violencia, veo en sus pupilas algo de miedo y sorpresa así como sus inútiles intentos de querer zafarse de su agarre.

Hubiera continuado enceguecido por la rabia de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de Miroku, que regresó y coloca su mano derecha pesadamente sobre mi hombro, a la vez de una mirada de advertencia, asegurándose de amenazarme de no soltar a su esposa.

—Sango no tiene la culpa de tus actos Inuyasha, y ella es mi esposa o sea que la sueltas en este instante o tendremos un serio problema—asegura el monje apretando con algo de fuerza el agarre sobre mi hombro, en sus ojos destella un brillo de desafío y amenaza.

Yo me limito a regresar a Sango al suelo con suavidad, dirigiéndole una mirada de arrepentimiento y me siento avergonzado por ser tan prepotente, Miroku solo suelta un pesado suspiro y Sango se frota con delicadeza las muñecas, dirigiéndome una mirada reprobatoria; sin embargo su porte preocupado aún no queda atrás.

—Lo siento—me disculpo con algo de dificultad, viendo como ella asiente débilmente y Miroku se gira hacia ella viéndola interesado.

—Dejemos eso para después, ¡ahora debes ir por Kagome!—grita la mujer estirándome con impaciencia por las mangas, en un intento de moverme. —¡Ella puede volver a irse estando así de alterada!—exclama soltándome al solo ver mi rostro confundido, y se revuelve el flequillo con frustración, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Sango…explícate por favor—pide Miroku observando atentamente a su mujer, que detiene la caminata y se muerde con impaciencia una uña.

—Cuando Kagome regresó, tuvimos una plática, ella me dijo que sospechaba que la razón por la que pudo regresar, fue el sentirse segura de que Inuyasha la estaría esperando al otro lado y solo cuando ella decidió dejar todo lo demás por volver, fue cuando funcionó—explica la exterminadora mirando a su marido, que adquiere una pose algo asustada.

Yo no entiendo nada , ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su huída?, no por eso es capaz de volver a su época, la perla de Shikón ya no existe, así que ya no hay nada que conecte ambas épocas._ Y sin embargo logró volver_.

El matrimonio no se molestó en disimular su enfado al darse cuenta que yo no captaba la idea, por lo que Sango aspira mucho aire como para comenzar una larga conversación.

—De verdad eres un idiota, ¿no lo ves?, es bastante obvio, con lo que nos acabas de decir, ella perdió por completo la seguridad que le hizo volver—formula la exterminadora sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Miroku parece sentirse sobresaltado por dicha información por lo que decide hablar.

—Entonces…ella volvió porque estaba convencida que quería pasar el resto de su vida aquí, pero temo que después de esto ella vuelva a hacerlo, pero ahora para jamás volver, ya que piensa que su estadía aquí es inútil—explica con seriedad el hombre, al terminar de escuchar eso, siento como si el alma se me haya desprendido del cuerpo.

—Que…¿que puede volver a irse?—tartamudeo con dificultad, sintiéndome aterrorizado al ver como asienten con su cabeza. —¡no lo permitiré!—bramo completamente enojado, esquivándolos de un rápido movimiento y salir de la casa como un verdadero rayo.

La lluvia me dificulta de sobremanera el uso de mi olfato, pero no lograría perderme en la búsqueda de un lugar que reconozco de memoria. Corro tan rápido como puedo, viendo los árboles como simples borrones, y al llegar al claro del bosque donde se encuentra el pozo, mis ojos se abren de golpe al encontrarla ahí, en el borde, saltando…

El corazón se me detiene un segundo y con una desesperación increíble salto para lograr sujetarla, alcanzando a tomarla por el antebrazo justo antes de que la luz violácea del pozo lograra llevársela. Definitivamente Sango no se equivocó, el portal estaba abierto, justo para separarnos de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo me aferro del borde del pozo evitando caer en el fondo, sintiendo sus intentos de zafarse, e incluso una que otra descarga espiritual sumamente dolorosa, pero sin importar nada estoy decidido a no soltarla.

Con un esfuerzo enorme logro salir del pozo sujetándola con aprensión, temiendo que se soltara y esta vez no fuera lo suficientemente rápido.

Sin controlarme la levanto del brazo como si de una muñeca se tratara y la pongo frente a mí, sin soltarla esperando una explicación, encontrando su rostro manchado de lágrimas y su cabello y ropa completamente empapados por la lluvia.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa!, ¿Por qué te ibas a ir?, ¿no te pareció suficiente tiempo tres años separados?, ¡crees que estaría feliz si te fueras!—rugo sacudiéndola con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, consiguiendo en respuesta que ella refuerce sus intentos de escapar.

—¿Y no te preocupa si yo también deseo ser feliz?, ¡solo soy un maldito estorbo en tu vida!, ¡y no te preocupas en disimularlo!, ¿para qué me quieres?, ¿de adorno?, ¡pues déjame decirte que no soy un maldito ornamento de jardín!—responde furiosa persistiendo en soltarse, yo la levanto por los antebrazos colocándola a poca distancia de mi rostro.

—¡Maldita sea Kagome!, ¡no se dé que puta manera decirte que no te considero eso!—hago una pausa para agitarla de nuevo—¡eres mucho más!, ¡todo lo que tengo!¿Qué haría si te fueras?, ¡eres mi mujer!,¡ no puedo estar sin ti, no después de saber lo mucho que duele no tenerte!—exclamo sin soltarla, viendo como su rostro presenta una mueca de incredulidad y confusión, sintiéndome herido al darme cuenta que he perdido su confianza.

Sin poder controlarme aún más, la acerco a mi capturándola en un fuerte abrazo, desesperado, queriéndole demostrar todo mi miedo en él, el miedo que sentí al verla intentar huir.

—Po…¿Por qué haces esto?—pregunta entrecortadamente sin corresponder mi abrazo, yo la aprieto más colocando mi mano en su cabeza para acercarla más, notando como ella estaba rígida y tensa como una tabla.

—No puedo cometer el mismo error dos veces, no ahora, no contigo—susurro en su oído, sintiéndome feliz de notar su estremecimiento. —Somos esposos y estoy dispuesto a recordártelo esta noche, quiero grabarte a fuego que me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco—finalizo separándola solo lo suficiente para capturar sus temblorosos labios en un beso hambriento, un beso que era el presagio para muchas cosas.

¡Hola!

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por no haberlo subido cuando lo prometí, pero es que mi laptop sufrió algunas dificultades técnicas y hasta ahorita fui capaz de utilizarla, como notan, (y quiero aclarar) Kagome no pensaba suicidarse por si lo pensaban, quería regresar a su mundo al pensar que no valía la pena seguir en esa época. Gracias al cielo Sango logró advertirle a Inuyasha, si no…pues el muy idiota estaría solo por el resto de su vida.

Otro detalle, como habrán notado (y espero que lo hayan hecho) el próximo capítulo incluirá un contenido que cof cof no estoy acostumbrada a utilizar, por lo que creo que tardaré un poco más de lo habitual, ya que no me gusta presentarles malos trabajos, debo un lemon en otro fic y con este ya son dos, quiero avanzar mis otras historias para no dejarles tanto mi ausencia.

Wherever, espero que les haya gustado la…intensidad de este capítulo y of curse me encantaría sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, lo que sea.

Besos


	6. Por fin como marido y mujer

Por fin como marido y mujer…

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad únicamente de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, historia escrita sin ánimos de lucro de ningún tipo…

(Narrado en narrador omnisciente)

Kagome siente que el corazón se le detiene ante la repentina acción de su marido, y en acto reflejo intenta quitárselo de encima, pero su empeño resulta insignificante ante la fuerza bestial de Inuyasha. Se revuelve con desesperación dentro de sus brazos, con la tonta intención de zafarse de él y escapar a continuar llorando en cualquier parte.

Se sentía tonta, ¿Por qué ahora que tenía lo quería deseaba alejarse?, su mente maquinaba a mil por segundo, mientras las fuerzas que utilizaba para intentar poner distancia se esfumaron y se deja caer presa de las deliciosas sensaciones que su amante le proporcionaba. Inuyasha gruñó de satisfacción ante esto aún sin deshacer el beso y sus grandes manos se aferraron con fuerza a su pequeña cintura, sentándola en su regazo para poder tener mejor acceso a su dulce boca.

Las manos de Inuyasha dejaron de mantenerse quietas en ese lugar y comenzaron a reconocer el camino que se encontraba a su alrededor, la lluvia no cesaba y a estas alturas ambos estaban peor que empapados. Lo único bueno de esto es que ningún youkai se acercaría, ni sus amigos vendrían a espiarlos. Kagome comienza a suspirar ante las temblorosas caricias que le proporcionaba Inuyasha, y sus manos encontraron apoyo en el pecho de él, de donde se sujetó para intentar controlar su reflejo de caer.

El ambarino procede a abandonar sus labios y en cambio empieza a recorrer con pequeños besos la suave línea de su quijada y la parte trasera de la oreja, aspirando su cálido aliento en esa parte, ocasionando que Kagome dejara escapar un fuerte gemido ante esa extraña sensación. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, Inuyasha coloca sus manos en los hombros de ella y la empuja con delicadeza hacia el piso, recostándola sobre el húmedo pasto.

Inuyasha procede a cambiar de nuevo de dirección y regresa a su rostro, besando con la suavidad de una pluma sus hinchados ojos, borrando con su paso los posibles restos de lágrimas. Las manos de él suben también y acaricia con dulzura su rostro, observándola embelesado; y con la sinceridad encerrada en sus ojos. Los ojos chocolate de Kagome se encontraron con lo de él, y el logra transmitirle sus intenciones, la intención de hacerla olvidar todos sus errores, y hacerla feliz.

La joven sube con timidez sus delgados brazos hasta alcanzar su espalda de donde busca sostenerse y en un acto inconsciente se apega más a él. La garganta del albino se mantiene en constante acción, gruñendo de una manera suave pareciéndose más a un ronroneo. Comienza a descender por el cuello de Kagome hasta que se ve interrumpido por el borde del kimono. Por lo que con un acto altamente calculado rompe la prenda, enfadándose al darse cuenta que debajo de ese traía otro.

Kagome profirió un pequeño grito ante su impulsiva acción y pensaba regañarlo hasta que escuchó el fuerte gruñido de frustración que dejó escapar su compañero al descubrir su kimono interior, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse entre dientes. El hanyou desde luego notó eso y lejos de enfadarse decidió tomárselo como un desafío.

—¿De qué te ríes pequeña perra?—murmura de manera ronca agregando un toque juguetón al final de que cada sílaba, Kagome no puede evitar que su cuerpo sea recorrido por una deliciosa sensación electrizante que paraliza todo su ser. El ambarino no se mostró indiferente ante esto y se sintió de verdad satisfecho por lo que él causaba en su mujer.—Veamos si aún te ríes después de esto…—susurra al oído de ella, separándose un poco de ella, colocándola en el suelo y el ubicándose encima con las piernas a los costados de ella.

Kagome lo miraba sorprendida y con una creciente excitación al no saber qué sucedería, de pronto Inuyasha sonríe maquiavélicamente y alza su mano a la altura de su rostro y de un ágil movimiento, destroza las ropas de ella, reduciéndolas a simples harapos; llevándose de paso las vendas que usaba ella a modo de sujetador.

La joven del futuro no pudo evitar dejar escapar un chillido de sorpresa al sentir el césped helado debajo de su espalda y el choque del fiero viento y la caída del agua sobre su cremosa piel por lo que intentó cubrirse el pecho con sus delgados brazos. Pero las manos de él se lo impidieron causando un llamativo sonrojo en su rostro, al entrar en contacto sus ojos chocolate con las pozas ambarinas de él.

—No te cubras—murmura con voz ronca, tomando las manos de ella y llevándolas hasta sus hombros donde le señaló que los pusiera a modo de abrazo.—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida…—ronronea con una voz un poco más suave, Kagome no sabía que decir ante ello, no sentía miedo de llegar a esos términos con Inuyasha. Pero de que estaba nerviosa lo estaba, y en acto reflejo tragó algo de saliva mirándolo expectante.

—I…Inuyasha—suspira la joven al ver como los ojos del mencionado, parecen clavarse en sus pechos, observándolos a detalle, de pronto ese susurro parece traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, y la mano de él se acerca a tocarla con delicadeza, casi como si temiera que se rompiera. Al llegar a uno de ellos, lo acaricia con suavidad, descubriendo su satinada textura, teniendo cuidado con sus peligrosas garras. Ante el tacto Kagome cierra los ojos por inercia y se arquea contra él; el albino parece disfrutar de ello y se propone seguir sacando esas reacciones a su mujer a como diera lugar.

Comienza a acercar su rostro hacia donde su mano se encontraba y comienza a besar el camino desde su cuello, hasta su clavícula, trazando un camino húmedo hasta llegar al inicio de los pechos de ella, y en ese instante Kagome se desesperó, arqueándose de nuevo contra él, pero al recuperarse, se aferra con fuerza a las solapas de su haori, con la intención de retirarlo.

—No es justo…que solo sea yo la semidesnuda…—articula dificultosamente, fuertemente ruborizada y con la respiración algo agitada, insistiendo con la tarea de querer quitarle su vestimenta.

Inuyasha se sonrojó ante lo que dijo la muchacha, pero como era de esperarse, no se negó, y procedió a deshacer el nudo que mantenía sujeto su haori, sacándolo con todo y el kosode blanco, mostrando su bien trabajado torso, y dejó resbalar las prendas por detrás de sus hombros.

Pareció recordar algún detalle y con delicadeza acercó a la chica hacia él, disfrutando de la sublime sensación que le proporcionó la suave piel de los pechos de Kagome contra el suyo. Con su mano libre alcanzó sus prendas recién retiradas y las extendió con prontitud bajo la muchacha, para evitar que llegara a sentirse incómoda por lo rasposo que resultaba el pasto.

Volvió a colocarla en el suelo, disfrutando de la agraciada visión que se le otorgaba; la de una Kagome enrojecida hasta las orejas, y con un adorable brillo de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Sin esperar a que ella le dijera que continuara, el volvió a capturarla en un beso abrazador, mucho más que con el que había comenzado el acto. La aplastó ligeramente con el peso de su cuerpo, dejándole sentir la creciente dureza de su miembro contra su abdomen. Kagome abrió ligeramente su boca, permitiendo que la lengua de él entrara y comenzara una desbocada danza con la lengua de ella. Las manos de ambos jugueteaban en el cuerpo del otro, en una muda competencia por saber quién de los dos era capaz de otorgar mayores placeres a su amante.

Inuyasha retomó su camino por la clavícula de la joven, mientras que ésta recorría con vehemencia la fuerte espalda de él, acariciando sus omoplatos y sintiendo el armonioso movimiento de sus músculos bajo sus dedos. La lluvia continuaba descargando su furia sobre ellos, lavando el sudor que los abandonaba mientras continuaban su tarea. Hacía rato que dejó de sentir el frío del agua, y ahora estaban seguros que podían sentir de todo en ese momento, menos frío.

Kagome desde hacía mucho que tenía cerrados los ojos, pero cuando Inuyasha llegó a sus montículos, y atrapó entre sus labios el botón rosado que los coronaba, sintió que desfallecía. En su inconsciencia, llevó sus manos que anteriormente vagaban por la espalda de Inuyasha, hasta su cabeza, acariciando de manera tortuosa las afelpadas orejas de perro, arrancándole un delicioso gruñido a su poseedor.

Al parecer esa acción desató un instinto en Inuyasha, que lo hizo reaccionar, olvidándose de su tarea en los pechos de Kagome y se alzó de golpe, retirándose de una sola vez el pantalón, dejándose ver en todo su esplendor frente a una asombrada Kagome. No duró mucho el apreciamiento, ya que se volvió a colocar encima de ella, y de un jalón terminó de romper la ropa que aún cubría el regazo de Kagome. Antes de que la afectada pudiera siquiera decir algo, él rompía la mínima distancia que los separaba y rozó sus sexos, arrancándoles a ambos un profundo gemido que hizo eco en medio de la lluviosa noche.

El hanyou enterró el rostro en la cuenca se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven y aspiró fuertemente su olor; mientras que ella se aferraba con fuerza a su musculoso cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciar las orejas caninas entre sus dedos. El ambarino decidió satisfacer su curiosidad, y con mucho cuidado con sus garras, acarició aquel lugar tan privado de ella. Ocasionando que Kagome se arqueara de nueva cuenta contra él, profiriendo unos gemidos bastante profundos; el continuó con su tarea de reconocimiento y encontró un pequeño bulto entre aquellos labios y con curiosidad lo apretó, arrancándole un gemido aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Mientras el continuaba con eso, la joven a duras penas logró bajar las manos de las orejas de él y comenzó a descender por toda la bien esculpida anatomía del hanyou, hasta llegar al miembro de él, que momentos antes la había dejado sin aliento. No era como si ella tuviera mucha experiencia, o hubiera visto anteriormente a un hombre desnudo; pero algo le decía que el equipo con el que contaba su marido, estaba muy bien proporcionado. Al instante Inuyasha tuvo el turno de gemir escandalosamente, y detuvo su torturante tarea. Kagome rio por lo bajo ante esto y continuó tocando aquella parte de la anatomía de su amado; con mucho cuidado y con una timidez muy bien marcada, mirando a cada rato la expresión del rostro de Inuyasha, para saber si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Un gruñido constante del albino le mantenía al tanto de que sus acciones eran bien recibidas; pero de pronto las fuertes manos de él aprisionan sus muñecas, deteniendo su fascinante tarea.

—No hay que ir tan rápido…—articula con dificultad, mostrándole sus ojos oscurecidos y con las pupilas fuertemente dilatadas, otorgándole un porte felino, casi salvaje.

Al término de estas palabras, toda la sangre que espesa corría por sus venas, se aglomera de golpe en su rostro, ruborizándola en demasía. Inuyasha forma una sonrisa media traviesa, media arrogante. Y vuelve a tomar el control de la situación al retomar sus intenciones con los senos de ella. Sin dudar mucho, rompe la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su meta y atrapa uno de sus pezones con sus labios, mientras con su mano derecha amasaba con cuidado el otro seno.

Kagome no podía hacer mucho al estar siendo saturada por estas nuevas y exquisitas sensaciones, que acabaron con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Un dolor punzante comenzaba a generarse en su vientre bajo; era como la espera de algo, y ella de verdad sabía de que se trataba, y estaba segura que Inuyasha se encontraba igual.

—Inuyasha, po…por favor—tartamudea, aspirando fuertemente, dejando escapar gran cantidad de gemidos, acompañados de un ocasional grito de cuando el albino aprisionó su botón con los dientes, mordiéndolo ligeramente.

—Di mi nombre Kagome…—murmura con una voz oscurecida, sin detenerse en su tortuosa tarea, él también tenía la urgencia de dar el siguiente paso, pero un instinto dominante de él era el que le creaban esas ansias de escucharla sumisa ante él.

—I…Inuyasha—suspiró con dificultad la joven, eso era lo único que necesitaba el joven para continuar con su gratificante tarea. Ni bien había terminado decirlo, cuando de un movimiento rápido, el albino inmoviliza sus caderas con sus manos, y se posiciona encima de ella, abriendo con sus rodillas las piernas de ella. Kagome se siente inevitablemente nerviosa, era la primera vez con él, y sabía que dolería, pero no podía detenerse ahora.

El ambarino notó su nerviosismo y al lado de su oreja murmura.—Te prometo ser cuidadoso, es la primera vez también para mí…—susurra erizando los vellos de la nuca de la que alguna vez fuera una sacerdotisa. Ambos gimieron al contacto de sus intimidades, cuando Inuyasha se posicionó fuera de su entrada; rozándola en experimento.

Ella asiente con renovadas seguridades y se aferra con fulgor a su mojado pecho, Inuyasha jadea fuertemente y poco a poco comienza a empujarse en su apretada caverna. Con la entrada del intruso, Kagome se tensa, soportando el dolor que poco a poco se vuelve más punzante e incómodo. Por otro lado, la situación del albino no era muy distinta a la de la joven, ya que la inexperiencia, sumado a lo apretada que resultaba su intromisión, le resultaba en cierta forma dolorosa; ya que era difícil el entrar en ella.

—Relájate, estás muy tensa…—murmura el hanyou, chirriando ligeramente los dientes, Kagome asiente con la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Cuando el miembro de él, topa con su barrera, se detiene, abriendo los ojos para observar a su esposa. Ésta siente su mirada y en respuesta abre sus llorosos ojos. Él le hace una muda petición y ella cierra los ojos otorgando su consentimiento. Y entra de un tirón en ella, al mismo tiempo que sellaba sus labios con los suyos, llevándose por delante la fina telita que demostraba su pureza.

Ella sintió un dolor descomunal, como si la estuvieran partiendo por la mitad, y frenó el reflejo de querer apartarlo con sus piernas, arqueándose contra él. Aún con los labios cubiertos por su amante, deja escapar unos sufridos sollozos desde su garganta, ocasionando un gran sentimiento de culpa en el ambarino; éste rompe el beso y la mira con arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname Kagome, fui muy brusco…—manifiesta acariciando con sus toscas manos el rostro de ella. Ella niega con su cabeza, dejando correr por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas que eran borradas al instante por la constante lluvia.

—No…no te preocupes, es necesario, solo…no te muevas ¿sí?—declara abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de parte de su esposo.

Inuyasha se mantiene inmóvil durante algunos segundos; en los cuales el escozor presente en ambos, iba bajando, sobretodo en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor no podría bajar más, decide mover sus caderas hacia arriba, en una señal de que continuara. Dicha acción hizo que el albino soltara un esplendoroso gemido, mientras que en ella; un nuevo ardor se hizo presente, pero prefiere ignorarlo.

El albino comienza a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como la opresión de la que es víctima va sintiéndose cada vez mejor, al igual que ella, siente que cada movimiento que hace él, va mejorando la desagradable sensación, dejando atrás el dolor y dando paso al placer.

Kagome comienza a moverse al compás de los movimientos de su marido, por lo que él se siente en confianza de aumentar la intensidad de los movimientos, hasta que se convierten en embestidas, subiendo en ritmo hasta convertirse en frenético.

La presión en los vientres bajos de ambos aumentaba con cada movimiento, prediciendo que se acercaba el final. Inuyasha comienza a lamer la cuenca del cuello de Kagome, regalándole sensaciones electrizantes que potenciaban el placer de ésta. De pronto siente una especie de dolor agonizante en su cuello, sintiendo los colmillos de su amante encajados en ese lugar. En contra de todo lo que había pensado, esa acción desató una corriente eléctrica que la recorrió entera hasta culminar en el lugar preciso de su unión, creando una sensación tan placentera que la hizo casi desfallecer. El albino compartía la misma sensación y alcanzaron el cielo al mismo tiempo, siendo presas del éxtasis absoluto, él derramó su semilla dentro de ella, otorgándole una sensación de satisfacción nunca antes vivida. Ambos amantes sintieron como si sus almas se desprendieran de sus cuerpos y ambas viajaran tomadas de la mano por el paraíso.

Cuando el placer comenzó a bajar y la sensación tan sin igual que vivieron pasó a un cansancio terrible, que ocasionó que el albino de dejara caer sobre su pareja, y esta no se mostró incómoda ante dicho acto. Después de recuperar el aliento, el hanyou rodó sobre sí mismo y llevándola con él, colocándola sobre su pecho, donde ella se acurrucó.

Poco a poco la respiración de ambos se fue normalizando, al igual que los latidos de sus desbocados corazones. Eran cómplices de un silencio rotundo, exceptuando el constante sonido de las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse contra el suelo o sus cuerpos.

—¿Te queda ahora alguna duda de lo que siento por ti?—se decidió a preguntar el albino, aferrando con mayor fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su esposa. Esta respondió a su mimo, besando con ternura su desnudo pecho y comenzó a trazar círculos imaginarios sobre él.

—No, perdóname por haber dudado…—respondió la joven aspirando el fulgurante olor tan característico de él, a bosque y tierra mojada…todo el bosque olía a él, el bosque de Inuyasha…

Hubieran permanecido ahí un tiempo más de no haber sido porque Inuyasha detectó el leve temblor de su cónyuge y reparó que ahora el frío de la lluvia y el ambiente si se sentiría.

Sin demoras se levanta con ella aún en brazos, y deja que sus pies se posen en el suelo para colocarle su haori como vestimenta y él con rapidez se viste con su kosode blanco y su hakama, dejándoles medianamente desarreglados. Ella había tomado ese tiempo para ajustar el haori de su pareja como muchas veces antes. Cuando estuvieron ambos vestidos, Inuyasha ronroneó de gusto al ver a Kagome vestida con su haori, pero se propuso a no dejarla más tiempo bajo la fuerte lluvia y sin demora la alzó en vilo, acercándola a su cuerpo para compartir su calor corporal con ella.

La lluvia fue el testigo impasible de la consumación de su amor y el comienzo de un nuevo porvenir. Ambos amantes tomaron rumbo a su hogar, para secarse y ponerse ropa seca. Sin embargo, la lluvia también fue cómplice al ocultar por completo a otro presente, que observaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica la reciente escena. Un brillo carmesí atravesó los ojos de la bella mujer que era la intrusa.

—Esto recién está comenzando…—murmura al viento, un murmuro que se perdió sin ser siquiera sospechado por los blancos de sus oscuras pretensiones…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola!

Por fin me reporto con mi lemon, si lo sé me demoré DEMASIADO, lo sé y lo acepto, pero quería que quedara mejor que el del otro y por eso me tomé mi tiempo…espero que les haya gustado y haya satisfecho sus ansias de acción…

Como ven, ahora ya se entrará de lleno en la trama, la lluvia a sido y será un factor importante en este capítulo y futuros…

Como siempre por favor les invito a visitar mi perfil y leer mis otras historias, tengo la inspiración a flote y espero continuar así…

Déjenme sus comentarios si les gustó, disgustó o dejó sorprendidas, se acepta de todo, dudas y reclamos también…

Besos…


	7. Golpe al Corazón

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad íntegramente de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

Golpe al corazón

Ya habían pasado más de catorce lunas desde aquella noche lluviosa, aquella en que los más bellos momentos de su vida se dieron lugar. Desde aquel acontecimiento, Inuyasha y ella se encontraban más unidos que nunca.

No había noche en que no repitieran aquel acto, y siendo sincera no le disgustaba para nada aquello. Se le podía ver más feliz, he incluso más jovial que desde la época en que viajaban buscando los fragmentos.

Su vida parecía ser perfecta, y le encantaba que fuera así.

Acaricio con cuidado el anillo que porto en mi dedo, sin reparar en los vistosos destellos que éste despedía, solo disfrutando de su frío tacto. Hace poco que estoy casada con Inuyasha, pero a mí me parece que fue ayer.

Dejo de soñar despierta cuando me doy cuenta que las nubes han comenzado a moverse por el cielo; el sol está en su punto más alto, y ya es hora de que regrese. Me levanto con rapidez del rasposo césped, pero en el acto me siento víctima de un mareo, que hace que me tambalee ligeramente.

Aquello me preocupa, se trata de algo que ha venido repitiéndose en estos últimos dos días. ¿Será que aún sigo mal?, no creo que así sea, pero aún así creo que deberé de tomarlo en cuenta. Observo con satisfacción la parcela.

La tierra removida es un señalamiento de mi agotadora actividad, toda la mañana me la había pasado sembrando semillas en la huerta que se encontraba detrás de mi casa. Tanto verduras, como frutas y en los bordes algunas flores. Inuyasha me había traído algunos árboles jóvenes, que había recibido como pago en un exorcismo, esos los acomodé en hilera en la parte derecha de la huerta, para que cuando en un futuro puedan deleitarnos con su sombra.

Emprendo el camino hacia la casa de Sango, no se encuentra nada lejos de mi casa, tan solo a cinco minutos de caminar, cerca del río. Si bien la casa de Miroku es bastante suntuosa, desde luego Inuyasha había podido mejorar la nuestra debido a que logró ahorrar más dinero para su construcción, sin embargo, la casa de Sango era sumamente espaciosa y con un gran jardín para que los niños jugaran.

Al llegar a la puerta, sí, porque era una puerta y no una cortina, por indicación de Inuyasha hacia Miroku le dijo que era más seguro de esta manera, por lo que el monje no dudó en confeccionarla él mismo. Toco con delicadeza, pero a la vez alzando la voz para señalarle a Sango que soy yo.

—¡Sango!, ¡soy yo!—avisé con alegría, sabía que en breve mi amiga abriría la puerta.

Escuche algunos pasos torpes y los gritos alegres de respuesta por las gemelas, algunos reproches de parte de la voz de mi amiga y al fin la puerta abriéndose, para dar paso a Sango con una sonrisa radiante, pero levemente cansada.

—¡Kagome!, ya te habías demorado, empezaba a preocuparme…—reprochó generando un pequeño mohín en su labios.

—Lo siento Sango, es que estaba terminando de sembrar las semillas que trajeron los chicos en su último viaje…—expliqué algo apenada, ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

—Oh con que fue eso, que lástima que yo no tenga huerta para hacer lo mismo, pero de igual forma no tendría tiempo para atenderla y capaz que a las gemelas les da por desenterrar las semillas—responde Sango con un tono algo resignado, y vaya que tenía porqué, las niñas solían comportarse de manera poco recatada y les encantaba revolcarse por la tierra y pelear con los niños.

—No te lo recomiendo, es bastante cansado—señalo con una sonrisa sentándome en uno de los cojines del comedor hasta donde me dirigió mi amiga, siendo imitada por ella al instante; que reparó en las mantas que se encontraban al lado de ella.

—Tranquilo pequeño, no te despiertes…—susurró la castaña acariciando al niño con cariño intentando arrullarlo, pero sin mucho éxito ya que el bebé gorjeaba alegremente, mirándome con apremio.

Me levanté y caminé con rapidez hasta su lado, tomando con cuidado al bebé, acunándolo en mis brazos, y haciendo ruidos graciosos.

—A ver pequeñín…quieres saludar a la tía Kagome ¿verdad?—payaseé haciendo una voz melosa, mientras que le niño dejó escapar unos balbuceos y algunas risas. —¿Verdad que sí hermoso?, ¿sí?—repetí alzándolo en brazos hasta rozar nuestras narices en un acto cariñoso.

—Mira que es interesado este niño, en toda la mañana no había dejado de llorar, y después se quedó dormido y llegas tú y se porta como un encanto, es un pillo…—declaró Sango con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz algo celosa.

—Ay Sango, no te pongas celosa, a mí no me ve todo el tiempo, en cambio a ti si, solo le provoco novedad…—respondí con alegría, regresándole al pequeño con cuidado.

—Sabes Kagome, con lo bien que se te dan los niños, no creo que te tardes mucho en desear tener los tuyos—señaló dándole leves golpecitos al bebé que comenzaba a alterarse.

Me mostré pensativa hacia lo que dijo, y me detuve a meditar, ahora que lo menciona, desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos, no hemos parado de hacer el amor…y los mareos de hoy en la mañana podían significar algo; sin embargo era imposible, aún era demasiado pronto para presentar esos síntomas.

—Pues a decir verdad Sango, la verdad es que ya lo había pensado, y algo me hace creer que puede que ya esté embarazada—manifesté dubitativa, estudiando su reacción.

—¡Eso es estupendo Kagome!, ¡que buena noticia!—chilló saltando de su lugar abrazándome al acto, cosa que respondí al momento y después me soltó con cara de malvada. —¡Lo mejor va a ser ver a Inuyasha sufriendo tus antojos, y los juegos de sus hijos!, oh Dios, no puedo esperar para ver que eso suceda…—enumera imprimiendo un tono de gusto en cada palabra.

—Ay Sango, pero si aún no es seguro, lo digo solo por unos mareos que se presentaron ahorita antes de llegar…—resto importancia—además puede que aún siga débil por lo del mes pasado…—agrego.

Ella parece pensarlo y se regresa a su lugar, observándome de arriba abajo con ojo crítico.

—Puede que tengas razón…—hace una pausa—¡pero puede que no!—rebatió con los ojos brillantes—¡y tal vez seré tía!—sufrió de una transformación de alucinada a una tranquila—como sea, deberías de asegurarte lo más pronto posible, se que piensas que aún es demasiado pronto para que se presenten síntomas, pero la verdad es que el embarazo en los demonios es diferente que en los humanos, y mucho más los perros…—señala adoptando una pose de intelectual.

—Es verdad…había olvidad eso, supongo que tengo que ir a ver a la anciana Kaede, la iré a visitar después de la comida y que regresen los chicos…—acepté con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Kagome, ¿no te acuerdas que la anciana Kaede anda de viaje?—recordó negando con la cabeza—¿en donde traes la cabeza chica?, regresa hasta dentro de una semana al menos…—afirmó levantándose del cojín tomando rumbo a la cocina. —¿Me acompañas a cocinar?, falta poco para que lleguen los chicos…—

—¡Es verdad!, ¿Qué traigo que pude olvidarlo?, bueno…entonces tendré que esperar hasta dentro de una semana para asegurarme…—expresé poniéndome de pie para seguir a mi amiga castaña.

En menos de lo que yo calculé dos horas, llegaron los chicos, Miroku súper cansado porque esta vez había tenido que ayudar a Inuyasha con la carga, debido a que en esta ocasión se trataba el trabajo de deshacerse de una pandilla de demonios que aterrorizaban una aldea grande.

—¡Mi amor!, ¡estoy molido!—aulló el monje casi desfalleciendo en la entrada, dejando caer pesadamente su carga, que constaba de un trío de sacos de arroz y una bolsa que no supimos identificar.

—¡Cielo!, que bueno que ya llegaron, Kagome y yo acabamos de terminar de hacer la comida, iré a avisar a las gemelas para que vengan a comer…—señaló la exterminadora saliendo con prisa por la puerta trasera después de besar en los labios a su marido.

Yo me acerqué a él con curiosidad para saber donde se encontraba mi esposo, hasta que escuché sus bufidos y sus nada decorosas maldiciones.

—Buen día señora Kagome, es un gusto verla aquí—saludó jovialmente, igual que siempre, intentando alzarse del piso en dónde había caído.

—Para mí también Miroku, no te molestes en levantarte, debes estar muy cansado…—respondí sonriendo conciliadoramente.

—¡Miroku eres un aprovechado!, ¡te vienes quejando de esos tres sacos cuando a mi me tienes de bestia de carga con todos estos!—reclamó el albino fastidiado, entrando a duras penas a la vivienda con al menos doce sacos encima, evitando atropellarme de milagro.

—¡Inuyasha!—exclamé de alegría.

—¡Kagome!, ¿estás loca?, casi te dejo caer esta montaña de sacos encima, ¡quítate!—exclamó repentinamente enojado, haciendo que me entristeciera levemente.

—¡Hay Inuyasha traes un genio!, al menos concédeme tres deseos…—señaló sarcásticamente Miroku observándolo con una sonrisa.

—Que chistosito monje—río enfadado el ambarino fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Al menos saluda a tu esposa, en vez de estar gritándome a mí—acusó el monje formando una falsa cara ofendida.

Él pareció recordar que me encontraba ahí y se giró para verme, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

—Hola Kagome…—saludó escuetamente, sin acercarse mucho más.

Eso dolió, ni un amor, ni un cariño…nada, tan seco; mucho más que de costumbre. Por lo menos antes me decía cariño, vida, peque…o simplemente Kag…pero ahora nada; no sé por qué pero eso me dio una horrible punzada en el corazón.

—Inuyasha—murmuré acercándome a él, abrazándolo con ternura y parándome en puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y darle un pequeño beso. Para mi sorpresa, se tensó, y no respondió a la muestra de cariño, sin soltarlo, lo observe buscando una explicación a su comportamiento, pero lo encontré mirando hacia otro lado.

—Que…—

—¡Vengan a comer!—gritó Sango, llamando la atención de todos, e interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

Las gemelas llegaron corriendo para saludar a su padre, se lanzaron con energía sobre él, ignorando sus sonidos de protesta por el dolor, y segundos después hicieron lo suyo con Inuyasha y conmigo; hasta que recibieron un regaño de parte de Sango.

La comida pasó rápido y sin mayores acontecimientos, fuera de los regaños ocasionales de Sango con las niñas por la manera poco recatada en que comían y alguna que otra pequeña discusión entre la pareja. Sin embargo, Inuyasha estuvo inusualmente callado y no le importó que las niñas lo llamaran perrito en muchas ocasiones.

Aquello me preocupaba, y lo hacía en demasía.

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer, Inuyasha se puso de pie, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Sango, Miroku y yo.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos…está anocheciendo—explicó sin hacer mayores explicaciones mirándome, esperando que me pusiera de pie.

—Lo siento chicos, pero es verdad, tenemos que irnos, despídanos de las gemelas por favor…—me disculpo levantándome girándome para verlos.

—De acuerdo, que tengan una buena noche—se despidió Sango, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño dormido.

—Que les vaya bien, y traten de no hacer muchas cosas malas…—agregó Miroku con un tono malicioso, recibiendo al acto un par de golpes de parte de su amada esposa y de un enfadado hanyou.

—Nos vemos…—finalizó abriendo la puerta, para después salir sin esperarme.

Eso me desconcertó aún más, son detalles…pero Inuyasha siempre esperaba a que saliera primero, y él cerraba la puerta, pero decidí dejarlo pasar atribuyéndolo al cansancio.

El trayecto hacia nuestro hogar fue incómodo y pesado, ya que Inuyasha se negaba a seguir el hilo de una conversación y ya me había hartado cuando llegamos a la casa.

Esta vez, decidí ser la primera en entrar yo, y enfurruñada me quité las sandalias y me apresuré a ir a la habitación sin esperarlo siquiera.

Pero apenas cruzando el marco de la puerta, Inuyasha se abalanzó contra mí, atrapándome en sus brazos, chocando mi espalda contra su musculoso pecho, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué…que te pasa?—alcancé a preguntar dificultosamente, aguantando las sensaciones torturantes que me generaban los fogosos besos que mi marido depositaba por toda mi nuca y mi cuello.

—Nada…solo déjate llevar Kagome…—se limitó a responder, moviendo más sus manos, hasta alcanzar mis pechos, estrujándolos con delicadeza aún por encima del yukata, ocasionando que yo emitiera un suspiro ahogado.

Inuyasha fue rápido y sus manos pronto me despojaron de mi vestimenta, dejándome por completo a su merced. Pronto me mostré activa en el ritual, girándome para atrapar sus labios entre los míos, colgándome de su cuello, y de un salto me encontré abrazando su cintura con mis piernas, siendo sostenida por él que mantenía sus manos en mi trasero.

El beso aumentaba cada vez su intensidad, mis manos decidieron dejar de mantenerse quietas y con torpeza buscaban desnudarlo también a él, logrando hacerlo casi con la misma rapidez que él mismo lo hizo. Cuando nuestra pieles tuvieron contacto directo, creí que moriría del calor que sentía en ese momento.

Gemimos al unísono.

Inuyasha me llevó hasta el futón, donde me depositó con delicadeza, al sentir la suave superficie en mi espalda desnuda, lo atraje a mí con mayor entusiasmo, dejando que se posicionara sobre mí.

El bulto húmedo en mi cintura me señaló que Inuyasha se encontraba ya más que preparado para continuar, y volví a abrazarlo con las piernas, permitiendo que entrara en mí de una sola vez.

Aquel sentimiento de pertenecencia llegó a mí con la fuerza de un huracán, haciendo que me aferrara con fuerza a la espalda sudorosa de mi amante, apretando entre mis puños porciones de su platinado cabello.

Los movimientos acompasados de mi esposo me robaban el aliento a cada instante, hasta que se volvieron frenéticos, en dicho momento aspiraba con desesperación buscando algo de aire, Inuyasha alcanzó mis labios, callando mis gemidos con un beso igual de pasional que el momento.

Giramos un par de veces, hasta que yo quedé encima de él, y él con sus manos atrapó mis caderas, marcando un paso lo suficientemente rápido para volverme loca a mí, y a él de paso. Me levantaba sobre él a su antojo y me dejaba caer con fuerza sobre su eje, permitiendo que yo disfrutara al máximo de aquel momento.

De nuevo, giramos, esta vez quedando de nuevo él sobre mí, sabía que faltaba poco para la cúspide, tanto para mí como para él. La tensión originada por todo el acto se agolpaba en mi bajo vientre, en el lugar exacto en donde el final de Inuyasha llegaba a rozar con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Y de pronto explotó, ocasionando que rompiera el beso con Inuyasha, arqueándome contra él, segundos después, sentí como él también había logrado llegar al cielo, llegó a mi la sensación de un líquido caliente que se esparcía por todo mi interior.

Inuyasha cayó pesadamente sobre mí, acomodando su cabeza entre mis pechos, respirando agitadamente, dejando desperdigado por todo mi cuerpo su cabello plateado. Yo acaricié su cabeza con mis manos de manera delicada, el comenzó a proferir algunos sonidos parecidos al ronroneo.

Hasta que volvió a girar dejándome esta vez a mí encima suyo, sin salir aún de mí, para permitir que yo descansara también, su respiración comenzó a hacerse más lenta, hasta que me dio a entender que se estaba quedando dormido.

Mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que los cerré por completo, comenzando a quedarme dormida yo también.

—Te amo…Kikyou—susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al terminar de escuchar esas tres palabras mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, rellenándose al instante de cientos de lágrimas.

¿Había escuchado mal?, ¿la había llamado Kikyou?, me separo de él sintiendo como la virilidad de Inuyasha creaba una resistencia en mi interior, me hice hacia el lado, sacándola de mí, para poder dejarme caer en el futón.

Me sentí sucia, usada, mancillada. Durante todos esos momentos pensaba que era Kikyou. No me estaba haciendo el amor a mí, si no a su amor del pasado. ¿Qué había echo mal?

Atraje sus rodillas hacia ella, abrazándolas con fuerza, evitando en lo mayor posible proferir los sollozos que se atoraban en su garganta. Lo observé con rabia, estaba enojada con él por jugar conmigo, y también estaba enojada conmigo misma por creerle, por caer.

Pero no podía estar enojada conmigo por creerle, él me dijo que me amaba, que me prefería a mí.

_Eso nunca lo dijo_

Aquella declaración le golpeó con una fuerza abrasadora.

_Nunca me ha dicho que me ama…_

_Nunca…_

_.-._

—_Puedes decírmelo Inuyasha, solamente espero eso para ser verdaderamente feliz—acoté acariciando su mano casi imperceptiblemente, pero el continuaba igual, como ausente, por lo que la decepción no se dejó esperar en mi corazón por lo que solté su mano—entiendo si no estás seguro porque…—iba a continuar, pero el inesperadamente tomo mis manos entre las fuertes de él, viéndome directo a los ojos, transmitiéndome un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado…seguridad de sentirme correspondida, pero al mismo tiempo veía melancolía escondida, algo que me inquietó pero fui interrumpida por un inesperado, pero delicioso beso, que me dejó completamente en blanco, ¡Inuyasha me está besando!, ¡por fin sucede!, correspondí tímidamente al beso hasta que el decidió romperlo._

—_Escúchame bien Kagome, no dudo de mi decisión yo…te quiero, nunca lo dudes—aseguró tiernamente, algo que jamás pensé de él, más sin embargo aún me encontraba inquieta, podría haber jurado escuchar un tono de indecisión en sus palabras y aunque en realidad no esperaba esa contestación pero supongo que viniendo de él está bien, no se si algún día se animará a decirme que me ama…pero por ahora, solo por ahora está bien._

_.-._

—_¿Te queda ahora alguna duda de lo que siento por ti?—se decidió a preguntar el albino, aferrando con mayor fuerza el frágil cuerpo de su esposa. Esta respondió a su mimo, besando con ternura su desnudo pecho y comenzó a trazar círculos imaginarios sobre él._

—_No, perdóname por haber dudado…—respondió la joven aspirando el fulgurante olor tan característico de él, a bosque y tierra mojada…todo el bosque olía a él, el bosque de Inuyasha…_

_.-._

Ahora me daba cuenta…he sido una estúpida, una real y completa estúpida.

Jamás me había dicho que la amaba, un te quiero es lo único que le había sacado y ahora esto.

_No me ama…_

Me dejó caer de lado en el futón dándole la espalda, haciéndome un ovillo.

Yo era la única culpable por caer tan fácil, él nunca se lo dijo, pero como buena conformista que era, no supo detenerse a tiempo.

¿Qué hago?

¿Regresaré a mi época?

¿Y perder todo lo que tengo ahora?

_¡¿Qué es lo que tengo ahora?!_

_A él…_

_A medias, pero lo tengo…_

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin freno, y no hacía ni el menor esfuerzo en detenerlas, dolía, y dolía demasiado. Dolía tanto darse cuenta de la verdad.

Sin embargo…mi decisión era esta, no lo dejaría, pasara lo que pasara, ella regresó por él, y si él me reconoce como su esposa y su mujer, un lugar en su corazón debo de tener…por pequeñito y escaso que sea.

Era verdad, se conformaba de migajas de amor, pero si esas migajas de amor la podían hacer feliz, que así fuera…

_Lo amaba más que a sí misma…_

En el bosque, mientras tanto, unos ojos azules brillaban en medio de la negrura de la noche, su hermoso rostro pálido poseía una inocultable sonrisa de satisfacción, definitivamente esto le estaba divirtiendo. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar con tanta fuerza hasta volverse azul palo.

Definitivamente su venganza estaba cerca, y se prepararan porque no tendría piedad…así como ellos no la tuvieron.

Los haría desear jamás haberse metido con ella, de eso se encargaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola!

Se que me demoré demasiado en continuarlo, esta continuación se supone que debería haber estado lista desde la semana pasada o antepasada…no recuerdo.

Como sea, se me habían olvidado varios detalles y los andaba recordando poco a poco.

Habrán podido darse cuenta, de la gravedad del asunto, a pesar de que Kagome se siente sumamente herida por Inuyasha, ella desea quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo…

Siento decirles que aún le queda mucho más sufrimiento, y como no se imaginan…el capítulo que se viene es feo, no se si es el peor, pero de que lo va a ser lo va a ser.

Aquí les tengo la imagen del personaje que se menciona al final, posee una breve biografía, ojalá que la puedan ver, si no se puede, me dicen y se las mando por MP.

#/d5gob3r

Solo agréguenle el triple w y eso.

La siguiente historia por continuar es…

Similitudes

Genial, uno que no es tragedia…

Por cierto…aprovecho para hacer un comunicado.

Respecto al fic Las pulgas y las fiestas no se llevan

Temo avisarles que he decidido presidir de la participación de Mikura700 en él, ya que me ha fallado, lleva estancado más de un año, y en definitiva, después de las advertencias, y recordatorios. Me vi en la penosa necesidad de expulsarla del fic.

Aclaro, la idea fue mía, y yo se la comuniqué a ella y la invité a participar conmigo. Así que yo me encargaré de continuarlo por mi propia cuenta.

Que quede claro, que mi amistad con ella va aparte de los fics, y yo la considero una gran amiga, pero un compromiso es un compromiso, así que…

Espero que puedan entenderlo, y les aviso, que lo más probable es que en la próxima actualización que haga, los actualice juntos, así que puede que tarde un poco, debido a que estoy trabajando y aprovecho mi día libre para ponerme al corriente con esto, debido a que tengo un compromiso con ustedes que quiero cumplir.

Cualquier comentario al respecto será bien recibido y lo más probable es que responda por mensaje privado.

Besos…

.


	8. Imagen resquebrajada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

Imagen resquebrajada

Los llamados de Sango me despertaron del letargo en el que me había sumido, hace…vaya, la verdad es que no sabía cuanto llevaba perdida. La mirada de preocupación de parte de ella no me tranquiliza demasiado; parece ser que hace bastante.

—Kagome…¿te sientes bien..?—pregunta finalmente sentándose frente a mí. Yo solo parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones, intentando no mostrarle las lágrimas que sentí que por poco se me escapaban en mi letargo.

—Em si Sango—respondí imprimiendo seguridad en mi voz—estoy pensando en que deje remojando la ropa, y debo ir a tenderla, porque se va a manchar—inventé actuando de manera alarmada, levantándome del cojín y tomando camino a la puerta. Mi amiga intentó decir algo, pero yo entre mis torpes excusas, me salí de su cabaña casi corriendo.

Una vez afuera, el ruido de los grillos me alertó, así como la falta de luz.

Era de noche.

_No sé cuan estúpida me debe de creer Sango, por salir de noche a tender ropa —_pensé haciendo una rabieta en mi mente. Ya ni llorar es bueno, total ya me salí. Con pesadez tomo el camino que ya se me de memoria, hacia mi hogar.

Esperaba, o más bien no esperaba encontrarme a Inuyasha ahí, después de todo ya ninguna noche duerme aquí. Por alguna razón, después de la vez que me llamó Kikyou ha dormido en la copa del árbol sagrado cada noche.

Proferí un sollozo, no sé porque…nunca le reclamé eso, es imposible que él supiera que lo dijo. Últimamente me he vuelto una llorona, lloro por regresar a mi casa, lloro porque se encuentra vacía, rompo el llanto al ver que Inuyasha no llega a cenar y mucho menos a desayunar. Lloro cuando se va en el mediodía, lloro cuando viene Miroku a buscarlo y raramente lo encuentra. Lloro al ver que los aldeanos sienten lástima por mí, y lloro por saber que mis amigos también lo sienten.

Pero me desgarro al darme cuenta que siempre estoy llorando.

Mis pasos por alguna razón me llevaron hasta la aldea, y para mi sorpresa veo a la anciana Kaede ingresando sobre un caballo.

—¡Anciana Kaede!—chillé sintiéndome feliz de repente, el ligero sobresalto en la mujer e dio a entender que me había escuchado. Ésta detuvo al animal, y se giró un poco para esperarme. Me acerqué trotando, y ésta bajó del caballo con algo de dificultad. Sin poderme contener, la abracé, hace mucho que la extrañaba.

—Oh Kagome, que alegría verte—saludó la anciana correspondiendo mi abrazo. Cuando nos soltamos ésta seguía manteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, cuando de repente su mirada se puso seria. —Hija acompáñame—señaló soltándome y tomando las riendas de su fiel animal, sus acciones y palabras me contrariaron, ¿Por qué cambió de parecer?, antes se veía como que venía muy cansada.

Sin decir nada más, me coloqué a su lado caminando con paciencia, los aldeanos la saludaban con desmedida alegría, se había retrasado casi tres semanas en regresar. Ésta solo respondía diciendo que lo sentía, que no volvería a irse, que le tomó más tiempo; total cosas que no valen la pena recordar.

Al llegar a su cabaña entramos como si nada, encontrando a Rin que intentaba avivar la fogata. Ésta al ver a su cuidadora, saltó emocionada, y más rápido que inmediatamente, corrió a abrazar a la anciana mujer. Después de unos lloriqueos y risas, por fin la soltó y procedimos a sentarnos en el suelo, como solíamos hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Kagome…he notado algo muy peculiar en ti—empezó observándome con seriedad con su único ojo. Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Rin solo alternó su mirada entre la mujer y yo, teniendo miedo de decir algo. El tono de voz de la anciana me inquietó a niveles insospechados, ¿Qué carajos…?

—¿Qué notó anciana Kaede?—me atreví a preguntar después de unos segundos de mutismo, Rin de nuevo pasó su mirada hacia la mujer, sin siquiera masticar palabra alguna. La aludida suspiro, y se dedicó a avivar el agonizante fuego con una ramita, aumentando de paso la incertidumbre entre la niña y yo.

—Estás encinta Kagome—soltó sin mayores dilaciones. Ante tal afirmación me congelé, con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar; Rin, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, hace rato que dudaba que se encontrara aún despierta, no emitía ni el más mínimo ruido.

—¿Cómo?—musité queriendo recibir una explicación del porqué llegaba a esa conclusión tan arbitraria con solo verme y tratarme algunos minutos. La mujer levantó su mirada del fuego, observándome reprobatoriamente, como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

—Soy vieja, pero aún se reconocer la diferencia en las auras de los individuos—hace una pausa, pasando su mirada momentáneamente por su protegida que se encontraba muda—y tú, ahora llevas un color diferente en tu aura, uno que no te pertenece—sentenció alcanzando la tosca tetera, sirviendo en una taza un poco de té.

—Señora Kagome…entonces usted…—empezó Rin después de reaccionar ante lo dicho. Sus palabras me sobresaltaron, por alguna razón, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, o por lo menos no hasta que le de la gran noticia a Inuyasha.

Seguro que este bebé vendrá con muchas cosas buenas.

Sí, es la solución a nuestro matrimonio.

_¿Qué clase de madre soy al pensar eso?_

No fue secreto para mí, que al solo dejar escapar ese pensamiento de mi mente, me sentí escoria. Bajo ninguna circunstancia mi bebé podría ser la solución para mis problemas maritales, eso debería de mantenerse lejano a mis pensamientos.

_A la mierda soy una pésima persona._

—Quisiera pedirles que por favor esto quede entre nosotras—expresé mostrándome cabizbaja. La algarabía realizada por mi pequeña interlocutora y la mujer mayor, se vio interrumpida de inmediato.

—¿Por qué señora Kagome?, creí que estaría feliz por la noticia, ¿acaso le pone triste que…?—empezó Rin hasta que yo reaccioné más violenta de lo necesario, callándola al instante.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—bramé asustando a la pequeña en el proceso, la cual se encogió en su lugar observándome como si me tratara de un fantasma. De inmediato me di cuenta de mi error y mi falta de tacto—lo siento Rin, me exasperé—musité sintiéndome mal por reaccionar de esa manera.

La niña sonrió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe señora Kagome—respondió otorgándome una sonrisa conciliadora—si usted prefiere que no se sepa, Rin la obedecerá sin dudarlo—agregó colocando su pequeña mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Yo sonreí ante sus palabras, y algunas lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos con ansias de salir; en acto reflejo coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, otorgándole un ligero apretón, sintiéndome agradecida por su apoyo.

—Realmente ignoro a que te llevó esa decisión Kagome, pero la respeto—indicó la anciana desde su lugar. Tanto Rin como yo, nos giramos a verla. —Es algo que no podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo, pero supongo que tus razones tendrás—completó la mujer suspirando ligeramente, levantándose de su lugar hasta llegar a mí. —De cualquier modo…felicidades—expresó sonriendo con sinceridad, apoyando su arrugada mano en mi hombro.

La emotividad del momento me evitó el guardar malos pensamientos en mi mente, sin embargo, una vez fuera de la burbuja, la incertidumbre me atrapa de nuevo. Un _no sé qué _se siente en la boca de mi estómago, una sensación extraña, aún no sé catalogarla si es desagradable o no, pero el caso es que responsabilizo a mi nerviosismo.

¿Qué dirá Inuyasha ante esta noticia?

¿Se pondrá feliz...?

¿Se desmayará…?

¿Me ignorará…?

¿Se pondrá furioso…?

Me detengo al ver el rumbo que están tomando mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué pienso que se molestará ante la noticia. Llevo mis manos hacia mi vientre cubierto por el anaranjado kimono, acaricio la zona, buscando tontamente alguna señal de que una pequeña vida se está gestando ahí mismo.

De pronto aflora una sonrisa de lado a lado de mi rostro.

¿Qué importa ahora lo que diga Inuyasha al respecto?

¡Seré mamá!

Dentro de poco tiempo tendré en mis brazos una personita que sea mitad Inuyasha y mitad mía. Una vida que dependerá desde este momento de mí. Alguien que sin siquiera conocer ya amo con una locura que no creí poseer para alguien que no se tratara de Inuyasha.

Unos chillidos emocionados salieron de mis labios.

Y solo entonces me permití llorar y saltar de la emoción. Al diablo lo que pensara Inuyasha en el momento que se enterara, por ahora lo más importante es mi bebé.

Al llegar a la cabaña, mentiré si digo que no deseaba vehementemente que Inuyasha se encontrara en la entrada, preparado para reclamarme mi llegada a estas horas de la noche. Sin embargo, la soledad y el silencio en la gran casa fue lo único que acudió a mi bienvenida.

De nuevo esas horribles ganas de llorar regresaron a mí con una fuerza devastadora, y ¡_paf!,_ toda la determinación que sentía hace escasos minutos desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. ¿Qué me sucede?

Una repentina pesadez se apropió de mis miembros, ocasionando que en un instante mi postura se viera encorvada, como si en vez de encontrarme en mi casa estuviera en una prisión. Con casi la misma lentitud tomo camino hacia mi habitación, manteniendo aún en mí la leve esperanza de que mi marido se encontrara en ella esperando por mí.

De nuevo el golpe de la realidad me recibió como un frío saludo, la cama se encontraba tal cual la había abandonado en la mañana. Las lágrimas acudieron a mi rostro de una manera casi automática, y esta vez no me sentí con las fuerzas necesarias para impedir su avance. Me senté en el borde de la cama con lentitud, como si aún no asimilara por completo el hecho de que me encontraba sola.

Y sin darme cuenta me encontraba de pronto echa un ovillo en la mullida cama, deshaciéndome entre aullidos y sonoros sollozos. No era habitual en mí el tener episodios de esta gravedad, pero…me afectó demasiado que Inuyasha no se encontrara el día en que supe de la pronta llegada de nuestro primer hijo.

La llegada del día no me cayó precisamente como anillo al dedo; de hecho, podría afirmar sin miedo a equivocarme, que se trataba del día más asqueroso de mí vida. La entrada triunfal de los rayos del sol, me hicieron retorcerme como gusano entre las sábanas. Maldito fuera el astro rey por obligarme a despertar a una realidad a la que no me gustaría despertar.

Mi sueño fue hermoso, en él, yo le comunicaba la noticia a Inuyasha, y él me abrazaba, me alzaba en brazos y reíamos y llorábamos como si fuéramos felices. Se hincó delante de mí y atrapaba con delicadeza mi nada notorio vientre, para después colocar una de sus afelpadas orejas contra él.

Lo precioso del sueño era que me mostraba lo que sería el ideal, sin embargo, el despertarme de la cruda realidad, donde ni siquiera él estaba enterado de la noticia, no me era para nada alentador.

No pasa nada, ahora que regrese Inuyasha del viaje con Miroku, ¡se lo diré!, sí, deben de ser tonterías mías el imaginar que Inuyasha pueda molestarse por una noticia tan importante como ésta. Me levanto con pereza, y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que no me quité ayer el kimono de salir, diablos se encuentra tan arrugado que parece un chicharrón.

En medio de suspiros cansados, me lo quito quedándome en el interior, con la misma energía de antes me dirijo al armario, con furia encuentro que no hay nada dentro de él. Era verdad acabo de recordar que no lavé mis kimonos, con desagrado encuentro que lo único que hay para ponerme, es el traje rojo de sacerdotisa. Me lo pongo como autómata, evitando estar pensando mucho en ello, ya que terminaría arrepintiéndome de vestirlo y me pondría el masticado por la noche entera y tomo camino a la cocina. Ahora con el descubrimiento de mi actual condición, deberé cuidarme mucho más, y deberé empezar con mi alimentación.

—¡Sango!—saludé sorprendida al encontrar a mi amiga fuera de mi puerta al abrirla para salir—justo pensaba ir a tu casa a pasar el día—completé con nerviosismo, componiendo una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro.

Ella pareció mirarme ceñuda desde su posición, teniendo problemas en sostener de las manos a las gemelas, y a la vez estar arrullando al pequeño en su espalda. Las niñas al verme dejaron de luchar para separarse de su madre y correr al jardín cercano, para querer abrazarme. Con un suspiro ella lo permitió, y en segundos las niñas corrieron a abrazar mis piernas con cariño.

—¡Hola pequeñas!—chillé agachándome a su reducida altura para abrazarlas mejor.

—¡Tía Kagome!, ¡sentimos no podernos despedir ayer!—corearon las pequeñas con los ojos ligeramente lagrimosos. ¿Cómo iban a poder despedirse de mí ayer si ya estaban dormidas cuando me fui?

—No hay cuidado niñas—respondí acariciando sus cabecitas, ellas asintieron y me soltaron momentos después, observándose con una sonrisa maliciosa, para instantes después correr como locas al jardín.

—¡Ah no niñas!—regañó Sango enfadada—¡vengan para acá!—bramó intentando correr detrás de ellas, sin embargo yo la detuve tomándola por su brazo. —¿Kagome?, ¡van a destruir tu jardín!—explicó Sango aún con intenciones de alcanzarlas.

—No te preocupes Sango, déjalas que jueguen—aseveré, soltando su brazo. Ella suspiró ante esto y les dirigió una última mirada a sus afierados retoños; para después mirarme de nuevo.

—Un momento…—pronunció mi amiga frunciendo profundamente el ceño, se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—lloraste—aseguró entrecerrando los ojos con claro disgusto. Yo me mostré sorprendida ante su conclusión y al instante me solté de su agarre.

—Pasemos Sango—murmuré con nerviosismo, evadiendo su mirada, haciéndome a un lado para que entrara en mi hogar, ésta aceptó con reticencia, pero al final ingresó sin quitar su porte enfado.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, volviéndose el único sonido presente el constante gritoneo de las gemelas convirtiendo en tierra de nadie mi jardín. Sango acostaba al pequeño en el suelo, manteniéndolo alejado de nuestra futura plática. Después se sentó en uno de los cojines y me observaba con detenimiento, aún sin retirar su ceño fruncido.

—Sango yo…—empecé sintiéndome incapaz de contarle, suspiré y me senté en el cojín frente a ella, acercándome hasta quedar de frente.

¿Cómo decirle?, ¿se lo insinúo?, ¿o me lanzo al ataque al más puro estilo medieval?

—Estoy embarazada—murmuré. Vaya, al final había ganado la última opción.

El rostro de mi amiga se contrajo de muchas maneras, de enojado, pasó a sorprendido, después a incrédulo, y al final a uno extremadamente feliz. Prácticamente se lanzó a mis brazos, chillando de emoción, y abrazándome con fuerza.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!—chilló dando pequeños saltitos en el abrazo. Su felicidad me contagió a mí, y en un segundo gritábamos como locas las dos —¡Muero por ver la cara de ese cabeza hueca cuando se enteré que será papá!—agregó apretándome aún más.

Ante las palabras recién dichas, mi gozo se apagó, no pasando esto desapercibido por la intuitiva exterminadora.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome?—preguntó con voz triste, soltándome pero sin retirar sus manos de mis hombros.

—La verdad es que aún no sé como reaccionará Inuyasha ante esta noticia…tengo miedo…—confesé enterrando mi cabeza en el hombro de ella. Las manos de Sango me abrazaron contra ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía.

—No te preocupes amiga—hace una pausa acariciándome mi cabeza—Inuyasha es estúpido, pero no un desgraciado, se va a poner muy feliz con la noticia—aseguró con un tono de voz completamente convencido.

Su seguridad me contagió a mí también y llenó mi corazón de una sensación cálida.

—Tienes razón Sango, que poca confianza le doy a mi esposo—respondí sintiéndome ligeramente mal por pensar de esa manera de Inuyasha. Ella sonrió riendo por lo bajo.

—Es verdad…estás viendo que el niño es llorón y lo agarras a nalgadas—agregó riendo sonoramente, dándose cuenta que no entendí a que se refería con eso—me refiero a que sabes que Inuyasha es lento, pero pues…después de todo no es secreto para nadie que te ama con locura, dale una oportunidad al sonzo—explicó algo apenada ofreciéndome una sonrisa conciliadora.

Yo sonreí en respuesta, asintiendo con fuerza.

Era verdad, después de todo era mi esposo.

Por algo sería…

Los gritos de júbilo de las gemelas nos alertaron. Un ¡Papi!, seguido de un ¡perritu!, nos señalaron la llegada de nuestros maridos. Con rapidez nos levantamos del suelo corriendo al encuentro de ellos.

La imagen de ambos hombres siendo abrazados por unas niñas cubiertas de lodo, nos recibió. Miroku abrazaba con gusto a Minako, mientras que Inuyasha sufría el amor de la pequeña Midori, que se encontraba colgada de su oreja izquierda.

—¡Minako, Midori!, dejen vivir a los chicos—regañó Sango con fuerza, ocasionando que las niñas se asustaran, y que dejaran tranquilos a los hombres. Midori se soltó de la pobre oreja del albino, y cayó en sus brazos, para después saltar a los de su progenitor.

—¡Mi adorable esposa!, te había extrañado princesa—aseguró Miroku, controlando con dificultad a sus retoños. Sango sonrió radiantemente y se acercó a él regalándole un cariñoso beso. Yo permanecí atrás, esperando que Inuyasha me llamara de alguna manera parecida.

Sin embargo ésta llamada nunca llegó, Inuyasha parecía perdido en la dimensión desconocida, y cuando el silencio entre la pareja se volvió incómodo, el ambarino pareció reaccionar.

—Hola Kagome—saludó con sequedad, como si se sintiera obligado a saludarme. Un pinchazo en mi pecho se sintió al término de sus palabras, y un golpe en su brazo de parte de Miroku fue la respuesta de mis amigos.

—¡Sango!, te he traído esto—acotó Miroku temiendo que el silencio entre nosotros generara alguna discusión. El monje levantó unos paquetes que tanto él, como Inuyasha cargaban y no habíamos notado hasta ese momento.

La exterminadora sonrió emocionada, y se alejó de su esposo retrocediendo hasta donde yo me encontraba tomándome del brazo.

—Mira Kagome…Inuyasha también trajo algo para ti—murmuró en mi oído con disimulo, señalando el paquete de gran tamaño que traía Inuyasha consigo. Mis ojos fueron poblados de un nuevo brillo.

Inuyasha estaba avergonzado porque me trajo un obsequio, que considerado de su parte. Por eso estaba tan silencioso, si eso debía de ser.

Miroku dejó a sus hijas en el suelo, y el paquete más grande que traía se lo extendió a Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se acercó a él tomándolo entre sus manos sonriendo de la misma manera, lo abrió con cuidado y un hermoso kimono de color verde se dejó ver. El monje le tendió un paquete más pequeño y Sango lo tomó con la misma emoción, abriéndolo al acto, mostrando una hermosa peineta y unos pendientes.

Sumamente feliz, se lanzó a los brazos de su marido, otorgándole un enorme beso de agradecimiento. Él la abrazo con fuerza riendo y después la soltó, mostrando unos paquetes más pequeños, se agachó a la altura de sus hijas que habían permanecido sorprendentemente en silencio y se los entregó. Las niñas abrieron con emoción desmedida sus obsequios y unas muñecas fueron las descubiertas.

Esta vez Miroku fue víctima del amor desmedido de sus hijas, que lo abrazaron con fervor, besándolo incansablemente en las mejillas.

Yo había permanecido en silencio, observando con genuina alegría el gesto cariñoso que Miroku tuvo para su familia. Me mantenía en el mismo lugar desde mi llegada, e Inuyasha permanecía perdido en la inmensidad. Un cosquilleo en mi estómago esperaba egoístamente que se acercara a entregarme mi obsequio.

Nunca había sido interesada en los objetos materiales, sin embargo hay que decir que un regalo nunca te cae mal de tu amado.

Miroku se libró del abrazo de sus amores, y le dio un codazo a su amigo. Las gemelas al ver que ya habían recibido sus regalos se retiraron de nuevo al jardín a continuar con sus juegos. Miroku al ver que éste no reaccionaba, me miró a mí con nerviosismo.

—Señora Kagome, el paquete que Inuyasha tiene en su mano es para usted, él lo eligió especialmente para usted—aseguró con una sonrisa confiada. Sus palabras me trajeron de nuevo a la tierra, y sin poderme contener me lancé sobre mi amado, besándolo con intensidad y casi arrancándole el obsequio de sus manos.

Con emoción rompí el envoltorio, revelando un precioso kimono de color plata, así como un collar que se encontraba sobre él, del mismo color. Las lágrimas se dejaron entrever en mis ojos, era un regalo precioso….¿de verdad Inuyasha me había traído esto?

Sin pensarlo mucho lo abracé con fuerza, poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

De pronto la fuerza de las manos de Inuyasha sobre mis antebrazos, me hicieron ceder, separándome de él. Me mostré confundida ante su acción y lo observé con una ceja alzada, esperando una explicación para su repentino comportamiento.

—Miroku no seas mentiroso, eso se lo compraste tú a Sango—reveló Inuyasha ignorándome por completo a mí. Dicha afirmación me cayó como un yunque en el fondo del estómago, y las lágrimas que fluían por mi rostro se volvieron repentinamente más amargas.

Me giré a ver a mis amigos, el rostro de Miroku se encontraba deformado por una mueca de enfado, así como el de mi amiga Sango por una de indignación. El bastón de Miroku hizo acto de presencia golpeando en la parte posterior de la cabeza a Inuyasha.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—rugió el monje.

Ambos amigos se vieron enfrascados en una guerra de miradas.

De pronto Sango se acercó a Inuyasha y le dio un golpe con fuerza en el pecho.

—¡Eres un desconsiderado!—señaló observándolo con fiereza.

Nadie pareció reparar en mí, me mantuve congelada en mi posición, agachando mi cabeza, mirando el obsequio con dolor. Unas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro hasta caer en la tela del vistoso kimono. Sin hacer ningún sonido, me acerqué al enfurecido monje y lo deposité en sus manos bajo la mirada incrédula de él y de su esposa.

Alcé la mirada encontrando la de mi amigo descolocada y con una sonrisa triste me dirigí a él.

—Lamento haber reaccionado así, es un hermoso regalo, es perfecto para Sango—aseguré sonriendo forzadamente con un lágrima deslizándose por mi rostro—agradezco tu intención Miroku, pero…no sirve de nada querer hacer quedar como un buen esposo a Inuyasha—agregué con un tono sumamente apagado.

El peso de las miradas tristes de mis amigos me cayó como el golpe de un huracán. Odio que me compadezcan, odio saber que sienten pena por mí.

Con los ojos fuertemente enrojecidos enfoqué a mi marido, y me acerqué con furia a él. Le di un fuerte empujón para quitarlo de mi camino y me alejé de ahí, esperando que creyeran que me había ido muy lejos.

Cerca de ahí había un pequeño grupo de árboles donde me escondí, deseando que nadie me viera ni supiera que me encontraba ahí.

—¡Inuyasha eres un reverendo imbécil!—escuché el grito indignado de Miroku.

—¿Qué querías monje?, ¿Qué mintiera?, ¡eso tu lo compraste en la aldea y me dijiste que era para Sango!—respondió con fiereza Inuyasha.

—¿Qué más podía hacer?, ¡casi te supliqué que le compraras algo a Kagome!, ¿crees que me sentía muy bien comprando cosas para mi esposa y llegar y que Kagome se quedara solo mirando como yo le traía cosas a mi familia y tú nada a ella?, ¡dime donde está tu maldito cerebro, para saber si hace falta una expedición para ir a recuperarlo!—explicó el monje elevando aún más el tono de su voz, se notaba a lejos el tinte de frustración que imprimía en sus palabras.

Sabía de sobra que tanto para Sango como para Miroku, yo era como una hermana; imagino que no se sentían nada contentos con los comportamientos de Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome no necesita nada de esto!, ella nunca me a pedido un regalo—se defendió el ambarino. Era verdad, yo no necesitaba nada, pero…eso no evita que se me haya roto el corazón al saber de la poca relevancia que tenía yo en sus viajes. Nunca me he considerado interesada, pero el ver las desbordantes atenciones que Miroku mantenía con su familia, me hacía sentir envidia…celos.

Porque Inuyasha no hacía nunca eso por mí.

—¡Y crees que te va a andar pidiendo algo!, ¡son atenciones grandísimo animal!—hace una pausa mi amiga respirando con una fuerza que llegaba a escuchar hasta acá—¡se supone que eres su esposo!, ¡un maldito detalle no te matará!—finalizó aullando, escuchándose de nuevo un golpe, seguramente había vuelto a pegarle por su furia.

—¡Y a ustedes que mierda les importa!, ¡Kagome es mi esposa, no la de ustedes!, y yo puedo hacer lo que me de mi gana, ¡no me vengan con sentimentalismos, que nadie se los está pidiendo!—rugió con fuerza desmedida, y de pronto no se escuchó nada más de él.

Supuse que terminó yéndose de ahí. Temí no poder escuchar lo que dijeran a continuación mis amigos, así que me acerqué de nuevo al lugar, manteniéndome oculta entre el follaje.

—Miroku…me siento terrible por haberle dicho a Kagome que Inuyasha le traía algo a ella—escuché la voz de Sango con un tono triste implícito.

—Sango…es mi culpa, no debía haber traído nada, solo hice sentir mal a la señora Kagome con esto—respondió el monje en medio de cansados suspiros.

—Miroku, el que tiene la culpa es Inuyasha…¿Qué le sucede?—preguntó la exterminadora con dolor.

—No es mentira lo que dije Sango…casi le supliqué porque le trajera algún presente a su esposa, pero…no sé explicarlo, Inuyasha ha estado como ausente todo este tiempo, una noche en el campamento, lo escuché murmurar el nombre de la señorita Kikyou—hace una pausa—temo decir que no la ha olvidado, y eso parece ser el meollo del asunto—finalizó el monje con mucha frustración en sus palabras.

Aquella afirmación me cayó como un cubetazo de agua helada en la espalda. Para este momento tenía toda la cara chorreada de lágrimas, pero esas palabras me hicieron dar cuenta que tanto había llorado que ya me había quedado sin lágrimas. El pinchazo en mi pecho creció hasta volverse un dolor casi insoportable.

—No la ha olvidado, y eso parece ser el meollo del asunto—

Las palabras dichas por Miroku sonaban como eco en mi mente una y otra vez.

Olvidé el hecho de seguir escuchando la conversación de mis amigos, y me levanté con violencia de mi escondite, alertando a mis amigos en el proceso. No deseé quedarme a escuchar sus palabras de compasión, por lo que corrí hacia donde distinguía el aura enfadada de mi esposo.

Exigía respuestas y las necesitaba ahora mismo, esta vez no esperaría a que él viniera a decírmelo.

No permitiría que me dejara, el recuerdo de Kikyou no podía ser más fuerte que el amor que yo sentía por él. No podía ser mayor que la noticia que seríamos padres.

No, si este matrimonio no funcionaba no quedaría en mí.

Lo amo más que a mi propia vida.

Mis pies me llevaban a ciegas por el repentinamente oscuro bosque, de un momento a otro el rugido en el cielo me alertó de que se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta. No me detendría hasta encontrarlo.

Al llegar a un claro, un enorme árbol era el principal protagonista, las retorcidas y fibrosas ramas del árbol cubrían casi por completo la escasa luz que iluminaba el lugar. Mis ojos buscaron al individuo que se había vuelto en el protagonista del drama en que se había convertido mi vida.

No tardé en encontrarlo, pero en el instante mis enrojecidos ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mi mente repetía una y otra vez que lo que estaba viendo no podía tratarse de otra cosa más que de un espejismo; de un cruel engaño de mi imaginación.

Aquella que ni en mis peores pesadillas deseaba ver, no era nadie más que…

—Kikyou…—murmuré con una voz casi al borde de romperse.

Entonces me di cuenta, que la imagen de matrimonio perfecto que había guardado en mi mente, acababa de romperse justo delante de mis ojos.

~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~ஐ~* *~

¡Hola!

Lo sé chiquillas, me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero es que…estuve escribiendo y mi estúpida laptop se apagaba, seee tendré comprar otra, me mata el no poderme mover mientras escribo.

La causa, la maldita batería.

Muy bien…creo que a más de una casi les causo un infarto con esta lectura.

Tengo que decir, que me siento muy satisfecha con este capítulo. Díganme si supe imprimir todo el dolor necesario en este capítulo. He adelantado algo muy importante, debo decir que nada es lo que parece, y no deben de confiarse en lo que suceda en breve.

La llegada de Kikyou ha venido a romper la idea de una vida feliz para Kagome. Que no podrá notar a tiempo que algo no está bien.

Intenté llevar a tiempo normal el hecho de que Kagome se enterara de su embarazo, pero debo decir que son demasiadas emociones encontradas, primero la felicidad más grande por saber que viene en camino su bebé, y después la completa depresión de saber que su esposo no piensa en ella.

Y no me refiero únicamente al regalo, aunque….no se ustedes, pero creo que el episodio del no-regalo, me hubiera matado a mí. No es que fuera interesada, pero imagino que se debe de sentir horrible la humillación delante de sus amigos, y el hecho de que tu esposo no tenga ningún detalle contigo.

Ahora bien…respecto a lo que comenté en mi otra historia, tal vez pueda contarles un poco más de mi vida personal.

XD aunque no planeo convertirme en una chismosa, les diré que el chico italiano se está congelando ahorita en su natal Parma. Se supone que volverá para antes de que termine el mes, y me dice bastantes veces que me extraña.

Debo decir que se lo comenté a mi querida Popy16, ella se mostró más entusiasmada por el relato que yo. Mi querida Popy dice que fue la perfecta cita, pero yo insisto en que no sé. Creo que el chico tendrá que hacer muchos méritos para que lo acepte.

Ahora si siendo chismosa, les diré que mi querida amiga Popy16 y yo pensamos iniciar un fic, será divertido lo prometo, a pesar de que ambas somos fanáticas del drama corta venas, será uno humorístico.

Como siempre agradezco sus hermosos comentarios, y me gustaría responderlos uno a uno, pero mi computadora no da para más.

Me complace avisarles que el próximo fic por continuar, será…

Las pulgas y las fiestas no se llevan…

Muchas gracias por su apoyo

Besos…


	9. Más negro que la misma noche

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>Más negro que la misma noche<p>

* * *

><p>El cielo se estaba volviendo cada vez más nublado, así como que la temperatura comenzó a bajar de manera notable, el otoño estaba cada vez más avanzado, y pronto el frío invierno se instalaría implacable por estas tierras. Parecía que al final el pronóstico de Sango de que iba a caer un tormentón se estaba cumpliendo.<p>

Una silenciosa y no por ello menos dolorosa lágrima rodó con lentitud por mi mejilla hasta escurrirse traicionera por la longitud de mi cuello. Mis ojos se encontraban tan abiertos que aún no creía que no se hubieran dañado de alguna manera. De manera temblorosa alcancé a cubrir mi boca con mi mano para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo de dolor agonizante.

_¡Qué hacía ella aquí!_

_¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿desde cuándo?_

Apenas fui consciente de las pequeñas gotas de agua helada que comenzaron a precipitarse sobre mi cabeza. No terminaba de dar crédito a lo que estaba justo delante de mis ojos.

Se trataba indiscutiblemente de Kikyou. Y no solo eso, se encontraba acompañada de Inuyasha, que la miraba de una manera que se encontraba cercana a la adoración. Sentí una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, como si se trataran de mil agujas encajándose lentamente en mi carne. Un grueso nudo se instaló en mi estómago y sentí un frío indescriptible ahí.

De pronto vi como Inuyasha se inclinaba sobre Kikyou, permitiendo que su frente se recargara contra la de ella. Permanecieron unos segundos así, antes de entregarse en un delicado beso. Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Y como si se tratara de una casualidad, la sacerdotisa no escogió un mejor momento para despedirse y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a mí demostrando que se retiraba. Aún estaba conmocionada. Delante de mí.

Delante de mis narices Inuyasha me estaba siendo infiel.

_¿Pero que se cree ese infeliz?_

Sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que haría, salí a toda prisa de mi escondite y me aproximé a mi desgraciado marido con rapidez. Él reparó en mi presencia, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, cuando yo ya le había asestado una tremenda bofetada que consiguió girarle el rostro.

Yo respiraba con fuerza, sintiendo como el aire me faltaba más a cada segundo. Inuyasha se mostró impávido, y lentamente volvió su rostro a su posición original, mirándome de frente.

—¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!—rugí enfurecida, golpeando con mi puño cerrado su pecho—¡somos esposos!, ¿Cómo se supone que puedo permitir que me humilles de esta manera?—chillé volviendo a asestarle un par de golpes más, sintiendo que con esto mi frustración no bajaba para nada.

Él no decía nada, solo me miraba de una manera extraña. Parecía más la mirada de su hermano Sesshomaru, que la de él mismo. Era una expresión que no esclarecía nada, parecía que solo me miraba sin darme la menor importancia.

—¡Contéstame idiota!—grité jalando su manga con fuerza, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—Tú no eres ella—señaló con una voz tan escalofriante, que consiguió detenerme en ese momento. El aire se atascó en mi tráquea como si se tratara de un bocadillo inmenso de comida y lo observé atónita.

—¿Qué…que has dicho?—musité a duras penas soltando su prenda congelada por aquellas hirientes palabras. Él me miró de manera dura desde su altura y se alejó un poco de mí.

—Lo que escuchaste—inquirió dándome la espalda aunque manteniendo contacto visual conmigo—Kikyou ha vuelto y yo…yo quiero irme con ella—completó con un tono carente de sentimientos y sin verme a la cara.

No es necesario puntualizar que desde el comienzo de aquellas terribles palabras, sentí como si el corazón se me hubiera detenido, y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a empañar mis ojos amenazando con hacerme ver aún más patética.

—Pero…¿Por qué?—pregunté casi de manera insonora, haciendo semejanza a un chillido ronco. Él me miró de soslayo, como si se sintiera incómodo pero no se preocupó por mirarme a los ojos.

—Porque a ella es a quién realmente amo—soltó sin anestesia, como si le importara una mierda todo lo que fuimos, somos y pudimos haber llegado a ser. Yo volví a llevarme la mano a la boca en acto reflejo, como si eso pudiera llegar a frenar el sollozo que poco a poco se habría pasó por mi seca garganta.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, no importándole comenzar a empaparnos.

No supe que decir ante eso, y solo me quedé mirándole incrédula. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus promesas?, ¡él dijo que me protegería por siempre!, ¡que jamás me dañaría!

Pensaba reclamarle aquello, cuando noté que comenzaba a avanzar con la clara intención de marcharse. Y estaba segura que esta vez sería para siempre. En acto reflejo, me lancé desesperadamente a capturar la manga de su haori, pero para mi sorpresa él no se detuvo y continuó caminando.

Yo tiraba de él sintiendo que mi desesperación crecía cada vez más al notar que Inuyasha no tenía la menor delicadeza en ocultar que intentaba zafarse de mí. Comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido y yo chillé angustiada, ¡no sabía que hacer!, ¡de nada servían mis intentos por retenerlo!

Soy patética, me estoy rebajando a prácticamente suplicarle que se quede a mi lado. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, estoy terriblemente enamorada de él. Yo prometí que compartiría mi vida entera con él. ¡Yo seré la madre de su primer hijo!

—Suéltame Kagome—ordenó de manera seca el albino, frenando su caminata para comenzar a agitar su brazo con la intención de conseguir librarse de mi agarre.

—¡Inuyasha no!—grité explotando en llanto, siendo confundido éste con la torrencial lluvia que nos cubría. —E….espera, ¡tienes que saberlo!—gemí reforzando mi agarre sobre su túnica con mis dos manos. —Yo…yo estoy embarazada, ¡vamos a tener un bebé Inuyasha!—revelé en medio de un desgarrador grito, al notar como él casi consigue liberarse.

Él se detuvo al escuchar la mención de aquello, y por un momento creí que había logrado convencerle de quedarse. Insistió en zafarse de mi férreo agarre, y por alguna razón desconocida lo hice. Esperaba que se girara a preguntarme si aquello era verdad, pero mi corazón volvió a encogerse al ver como él continuaba caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

_¡No sé qué hacer!_

_¡No se puede ir así!, ¡solo así como si nada!_

Como una tonta, conseguí volver a atrapar su manga, pero ésta vez Inuyasha no quiso detenerse, y comenzó a correr aun llevándome a rastras. Entré en pánico. ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo?, ¿no acaba de escuchar que estoy embarazada?, ¡esto puede dañar al bebé!

—¡Para!—aullé completamente angustiada, aferrándome con dificultad a su brazo en la vana intención de lograr convencerlo. Pero él se mantenía ajeno a mis súplicas. En un acto desesperado, reuní toda la concentración posible, y le propiné una fuerte descarga espiritual consiguiendo que se detuviera.

No fui capaz de saber nada más hasta cuando sentí un inmenso dolor en mi mejilla derecha, cerré los ojos con fuerza, y de la confusión la descarga creció y rompí la manga del haori de Inuyasha cayendo de sentón al suelo encharcado. Me encontraba en completo estado de shock, tenía la manga rota de Inuyasha en mis manos, pero la apremiante pulsación en mi rostro comenzó a doler como un carajo, todavía no lo creía.

_Inuyasha me había golpeado._

Me acababa de dar una bofetada. Llevé de inmediato mi mano a la zona lesionada, y reconocí una importante hinchazón que crecía a cada segundo. Apreté los ojos con terror, encogiéndome en aquel lugar, el llanto creció y mis sollozos no podían ser frenados más. A mis espaldas, el sonido de las pisadas me avisó que el culpable continuaba con la intención de alejarse.

Y a pesar de ello, esta vez no me moví de aquel lugar.

Tenía la mejilla lesionada cubierta con mi mano derecha, siendo ésta a su vez cubierta por la izquierda. No entendía nada, ¿Cómo se atrevió…? ¡Cómo fue capaz!

El sonido del césped mojado siendo pisado cada vez se volvía más lejano, y en una última vez desesperada, me giré solo para observar como aumentaba el ritmo hasta correr a una gran velocidad.

—Inuyasha…—musité a duras penas por el estado en el cual se encontraba mi garganta—¡INUYASHAAAAAAAA!—sentí que con ese grito me desgarraba la garganta, el aire me faltaba y pronto el llanto no fue suficiente para desahogarme. Solo podía mirar como él me ignoraba por completo y pronto desapareció entre los árboles.

Comencé a temblar de una manera terrible, en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la escena en la cual yo le confesaba mi estado y a él le importó tan poco que ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirme la palabra. Los jadeos se volvía cada vez más sonoros, y llevé las manos a mi pecho como si con eso fuera a contener el espantoso dolor que estaba sintiendo. El dolor en mi mejilla mantenía vivo el reciente instante en que Inuyasha se atrevió a golpearme. Me encogí en aquel charco enlodado sin importarme el agua helada que me bañaba.

Reconocí la manga de mi marido entre mis brazos, y sin poder evitarlo enterré mi rostro en ella, llorando aún más. Un frío indescriptible comenzó a abrazarme, y pronto los gritos salían con más dificultad de mi adolorida garganta. Y por mi mente transitó aquel sueño donde le comunicaba la noticia a Inuyasha y éste se alegraba tanto que me alzaba en brazos. Un tremendo escozor se instaló en mi clavícula, sabiendo de memoria que ahí mismo se encontraba la marca que Inuyasha me hizo con sus colmillos.

_La única vez que me había lastimado a propósito._

Aquella marca ardía como el infierno, y parecía que solo me aumentaba sin remordimientos todo el dolor por el que estoy pasando.

Los relámpagos y los truenos rasgaban de un lado a otro el cielo sin misericordia, veía el césped como si en él, pudiera seguir distinguiendo aquel sueño perfecto, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas con la misma fuerza que las arrasaba la lluvia. Y de pronto, mi respiración se volvió más rápida, y el sueño se volvía cada vez más borroso.

_¡No quería irme!_

_¡No quería dejar de vivir eso!_

En ese momento, el agotamiento hizo acto de presencia, y aún en mi lastimero estado me negaba a caer en las garras de la inconsciencia. ¡Es tan hermoso este sueño!

—¡Inuyasha seremos muy felices!—reí disfrutando del cálido abrazo que mi marido me proporcionaba, _podría permanecer toda la eternidad así…de esta manera._

Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

.-.

El grito desgarrador de la exterminadora le dio el aviso a su esposo de que la había encontrado. Apenas y llegó a tiempo para ver como Sango casi se cae en la carrera de querer llegar lo más pronto posible a su amiga que se encontraba tendida en suelo. Expuesta por completo a la infernal lluvia.

—¡Miroku por favor ayúdame—suplicó la joven madre recogiendo la cabeza de la azabache del suelo y recargándola en su regazo buscando desesperadamente volverla en sí.

Al monje le faltó tiempo para llegar, y en cuanto estuvo frente a las dos mujeres, sin dudarlo alzó a la desmayada en brazos con delicadeza de no dañarla aún más. Los sombreros que traían ambos para protegerse de la lluvia quedaron olvidados en aquel lodazal, estando mucho más pendientes de sacar a su amiga de ahí que de no mojarse.

La angustia crecía en el pecho de ambos a cada segundo que pasaba, y es que no era bueno como la encontraron. Y desde luego la pareja notó el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en la pálida mejilla de la joven, deseando con todo su corazón que no se tratara de lo que ellos se estaban imaginando.

Corrieron bajo la lluvia sin temor a caerse o golpearse con algo, era prioritario sacarla de ahí en ese momento, la gente observó preocupada desde sus ventanas como el monje y la exterminadora traían inconsciente a la joven del futuro. Cuando al fin lograron entrar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, causándole un tremendo susto al ver el estado de la muchacha.

Rin chilló de la sorpresa y corrió a una esquina para traer alguna mantas que ahora mismo serían de mucha ayuda. El monje aún jadeante, depositó con cuidado a la sacerdotisa en el futón y la anciana prácticamente voló a preparar sus menjurjes en un cazo con agua.

Nadie lograba entender nada.

_¿Cómo fue que Inuyasha pudo hacerle esto?_

Durante los primeros días la situación fue crítica, la fiebre se disparó a los cielos, y pronto las cobijas no fueron suficientes. Tuvo que ser cuidada día y noche, ya que no solo se trataba de su salud la que se encontraba en peligro, sino también la vida del pequeño ser que se gestaba en su vientre.

Nadie durmió ni comió bien durante esa semana, el grupo velaba con desesperación la recuperación de la chica del futuro. Pero parecía no querer mejorar, Sango pasaba las noches enteras cuidando de ella, hablándole cariñosamente con la vaga esperanza de que ésta pudiera escucharla.

Rin y la anciana Kaede cuidaban de ella por la mañana, la pequeña niña buscaba por todos los medios reanimar a la mujer que ha llegado a querer como una hermana, pero para su desgracia cada esfuerzo era inútil, al ver que la fiebre no cedía ni un poco.

Miroku bajaba a todos los santos del cielo con la esperanza de que alguno le concediera la salud a la muchacha que había adoptado como hermana.

Todos sufrían con esta situación y temían cada anochecer por la posibilidad de que Kagome no llegara a sentir el sol de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo, un día pasó lo que tanto esperaban. La fiebre bajó y la respiración y temperatura de la chica se comenzaron a normalizar. Kaede se apresuró a comprobar el estado del no-nato, y se sintieron sumamente aliviados al escuchar las palabras de que todo estaba en orden.

Todos esperaban con ansias el día en que su amiga pudiera abrir de nuevo los ojos, y poder hablarles una vez más. Para su desgracia el moretón de su mejilla aún no había desaparecido del todo, y es que fue demasiado para una piel tan sensible como lo era la de la colegiala.

En un día, que parecía muy normal, Rin se encontraba sujetando la mano de la azabache sin hacer ningún movimiento. Solo la observaba con detenimiento, desgajando en su mente cómo fue posible que a una chica tan buena le estuviera pasando esto. Para su sorpresa, la joven comenzó a mover los ojos por debajo de los párpados y la niña se levantó al instante para inclinarse sobre ella.

Y abrió los ojos con dificultad, se tardó un poco en enfocar su alrededor, pero aquello fue suficiente alegría para Rin, que salió disparada fuera con la intención de dar aviso a sus amigos. En menos de dos minutos, se encontraban ahí Sango, y la anciana Kaede; que se hincaron frente a la chica observándola llenas de alegría.

La exterminadora no pudo contenerse, y abrazó con desmedida emoción a su amiga recién recuperada, manteniéndose ajena a que ésta no correspondió a su cariñoso abrazo. Luego la soltó y comenzaron a preguntarle cómo se sentía mientras volvía a recostarla en la cama.

No parecieron notar, que la muchacha no se molestaba en enfocarlas con la mirada, más bien parecía ausente. Ante la sorpresa de las mujeres, la colegiala se sentó en el mullido futón y las miró de manera extraña, como si no existieran ahí.

—¿Por fin despertó?—preguntó emocionado el monje ingresando en la cabaña a toda velocidad. Pronto se sentó al lado de su esposa, y se preparó para preguntarle sobre el estado de la pelinegra; cuando ésta gateó apresurada hacia él y tomó su mano mostrando una expresión soñadora.

—¡Te estaba buscando!—indicó alegremente, ignorando por completo la expresión asombrada de todos los presentes y la del mismo Miroku—¿sabes…?¡hay algo muy importante que debes saber!—agregó acercándose aún más a él utilizando un tono dulce de voz—¡vamos a ser papás!, mira…—y bajo la mirada atónita de todos dirigió la mano del joven a su vientre—sé que aún no se me nota, pero ¡créeme pronto sí que se notará!—completó sosteniendo con cariño y una radiante sonrisa la mano de su amigo contra su vientre plano.

—¡Si Inuyasha vas a ser papá!—dijo en medio de un gritillo—¡vamos a ser muy felices!—finalizó abrazando de manera emotiva al monje.

La joven ignoraba por completo, que toda la alegría en los corazones de sus amigos acababa de esfumarse como un cruel engaño. Y aún más aún era incapaz de distinguir que el hombre al que abrazaba no se trataba de su marido.

Nadie daba crédito a las acciones de Kagome, pero al notar la mirada ciertamente perdida de la muchacha que no se cansaba de murmurar palabras de amor hacia su esposo y su próximo hijo.

Y entonces entendieron...

_Su mirada estaba tan perdida como lo estaba su cordura._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_¿Venga que les pareció este capítulo?_

_Quería que fuera desgarrador, ¿lo conseguí?_

_Demonios, sé que si soy mala, mira que volver loca a Kagome—literalmente—creo que es una peor situación a que se encuentre en peligro de muerte, o no sé, pero para mí si lo es._

_Y sí…Inuyasha es un completo hijo de puta, pero de verdad, no deben dejarse guiar únicamente por las apariencias. Porque también hay un gran secreto detrás de eso. Desgraciadamente los protagonistas no podrán darse cuenta hasta que el daño ya este hecho, y muy bien hecho debo aceptar._

_¿Me podrían dejar unos hermosos reviews?_

_Eso alimenta a mi musa inspiradora, que casualmente se siente muy generosa esta semana._

_Besos…_


	10. El desamparo presente en su mirada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p>El desamparo presente en su mirada<p>

* * *

><p>Corría a todo lo que daban mis pies. Es increíble, dos minutos me separé de ella, ¡dos minutos!, y cuando me di la vuelta me llevo el peor susto de mi vida al ver que ya no se encontraba donde la había dejado. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento. Me detuve a preguntarle a una mujer más si la había visto; y cuando me contestó afirmativamente sin duda sentí un gran alivio.<p>

Sin embargo no duró mucho.

—La acabo de ver cerca de la pagoda de las afueras del pueblo, estaba hablando con un hombre—señaló la mujer—que por lo visto no era de por aquí—y después de señalarme el lugar, continuó con su camino.

Definitivamente ahora si estaba que me moría de angustia. Reinicié la carrera, sin poder evitar gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡Señora Sango, señor Miroku!—aullé los más alto que pude, de inmediato la gente a mi alrededor se alarmó, y comenzó a ayudar en la tarea de encontrar a los protectores de la aldea. No me puse a esperarlos, ya que tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

Logré visualizar su cabello azabache a la lejanía. Que se alejaba cada vez más entre brinquitos. Quise llorar de la desesperación al ver como la muñeca de ella era sujeta por la de ese desconocido que estaba decidido a irse llevándola con él.

—¡Deténgase!—chillé al borde del pánico, reparando en como el hombre se espantó por mi llegada, y comenzó a correr estirando la mano a la señora Kagome. Un hueco se abrió en mi estómago de inmediato, pero me negué por completo a ceder, ¡algo debía de poder hacer!

—¡Oiga déjela en paz!—exigí aproximándome cada vez más a aquel desgraciado. El extraño giró su cabeza aun corriendo para verme y después redobló sus intenciones de correr.

Por Dios santísimo. La señora Kagome había comenzado a chillar, y a dar traspiés. ¡Ella no podía estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas!

—¿Inuyasha que sucede?—sollozó la chica asustada comenzando a soltar unas lágrimas.

—¡Silencio mujer!, tu vendrás conmigo…—ordenó sin compasión el hombre estirándola del brazo sin delicadeza alguna. Ella no parecía escuchar mis berridos, pero parecía que no podía seguir corriendo a ese ritmo tan acelerado y sin ningún cuidado con su condición de embarazada.

—Noooooooooooooooooooo—aullé hasta sentir que la garganta se me desgarraba, lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, y apenas notaba que mis pies ardían como el infierno. Era imposible que consiguiera alcanzarlos, los perderé, perderé a la señora Kagome….

Estiré la mano hacia delante como si de verdad aquello pudiera acortar la distancia, estaba perdida… aunque en realidad no tanto como la señora Kagome si ese mal hombre se la llevaba.

Y de pronto en un instante, el desgraciado se desplomó frente a mis ojos, soltando en el acto a la azabache que se mostró desorientada—como ya era habitual—y al cabo de unos segundos pareció reparar en que ahora el tipo se encontraba en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar como condenada a muerte al tiempo que se lanzaba de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Inuyashaaaa!—chilló la ex sacerdotisa empujando con sus manos el cuerpo del hombre en un muy mal intento de reanimarlo. En un instante me encontraba a su lado, y me llevé la espantosa sorpresa de ver a aquel desdichado con la cabeza separada de su cuerpo. Las blancas manos de la señora Kagome, no tardaron en empaparse en aquel repugnante líquido rojo que yo tanto odiaba.

Al ver como ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre la espalda del difunto, y comenzaba a sollozar con mayor desesperación, intenté separarla del cadáver. Pero mis fuerzas no eran las suficientes como para lograr levantarla de aquella asquerosa escena. La desesperanza acudía a mí como el más rápido de los guerreros, y me dejaba esa sensación tan desagradable que ahora sentía a menudo.

_Desesperación._

De pronto, una revelación me golpeó con una fuerza tremenda.

¿Qué fue lo que decapitó a ese hombre en primer lugar?

Giré mi cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, temiendo por primera vez por mi vida y por la de mi acompañante que no dejaba de llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de aquel miserable. La sangre corría vertiginosa por mis venas, y de pronto supe que no era seguro estar ahí. Con fuerzas que no parecían mías logré separar a la encinta del cadáver y a punta de tirones comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía.

Unos pasos a mi espalda, lograron congelarme por completo la sangre, así como la respiración. Una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente hasta que llegó a mi nariz donde se detuvo. Con todo el miedo del mundo me decidí a girarme, deseando que se trataran de la señora Sango y el señor Miroku y no del asesino.

—Rin—esa voz….era la única voz que sería capaz de reconocer entre miles. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza y sin dudarlo rompí la distancia que nos separaba. Me detuve tan solo a unos pasos de distancia de él y yo misma sentía que lo observaba como si se tratara de la creación más perfecta jamás vista.

Sus ojos dorados, tan fríos como el mismo hielo, pero que a la vez tenían un brillo especial, ese que solo yo soy capaz de ver. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veía… mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y de pronto sentí que no podía controlarme.

Avancé los últimos pasos que nos separaban y lo abracé por la cintura con todo el sentimiento que era capaz de expresar. Me sentí mal por empapar su hermosa vestidura con mis indignas lágrimas, pero es que lo había extrañado tanto. Todos estos meses sin verlo, y sufriendo con la situación de la señora Kagome, están acabando por completo con mis nervios.

—¡Que niña tan insolente!, ¡Rin suelta en este preciso instante al amo Sesshomaru!, no eres más que una humana…—aquellos sin duda se trataban de los inolvidables reclamos de parte del señor Jaken, pero en un segundo, éstos se había acallado, y supuse que era debido al señor Sesshomaru.

Su cálida mano se posó sobre mi hombro, y yo sentí que correspondía de alguna manera el abrazo que le estaba dando. Aquello fue suficiente para que me decidiera a soltarlo, sin poder evitar mirarlo a los ojos, notando como éste me miraba de la misma manera. Abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero las palabras no pudieron salir, cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entre nosotros y se aferró a la cintura de mi señor restregando su cabeza como un gatito.

—¡Inuyasha!—chilló la mujer demostrando genuina felicidad. Temí que continuara con su acostumbrado discurso, pero no alcancé a detenerla. —¡Tengo una muy buena noticia para ti!—hizo una pausa tomando la poderosa mano de mi señor Sesshomaru y colocándola en su muy considerable vientre—¡vamos a ser papás!, sé que aún no se me nota mucho, pero en poco tiempo más sí que se notará…—un vacío se instaló en mi estómago, cada vez que veía esa desalentadora escena sentía que una parte de mi alma moría junto con sus palabras.

—¡Pero háyase visto esto antes!, ¡sucia humana aléjate del amo bonito!, ¡cómo te atreves a nombrarlo por el indigno nombre de ese medio demonio! —bramó cabreadísimo el sapo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le daría el soponcio. Parecía que se disponía a acercarse a la ex sacerdotisa, y en ese instante, no pude hacer más que dirigirle una mirada desesperada a mi señor. Por cualquier razón que haya sido, él decidió hablar.

—Largo de aquí Jaken…—ordenó sin contemplaciones mi amo. El sirviente se quedó estático, como si no diera crédito a las palabras dichas; el señor Sesshomaru pareció notar eso, por lo que se permitió girar ligeramente su rostro para regalarle una siniestra mirada a Jaken, que seguro prometía un fuerte y doloroso castigo si se atrevía a repelar.

No hace falta decir, que al pequeño Jaken le faltaron pies para salir huyendo del lugar.

El rostro del albino se mantuvo impertérrito, observando de manera ausente a la mujer de las manos ensangrentadas que se deshacía en muestras de afecto, hacia él, y que al mismo tiempo no eran para él.

—Quiero creer que se ha quedado ciega y que por eso me confunde con ese híbrido—señaló mi señor sin molestarse en alejar a la chica. Yo me sentí constipada y suprimí la intención de soltarme a llorar por completo, me acerqué a ella, e intenté de nuevo separarla de mi señor.

Claro está, siendo un completo fracaso.

—Es que…la señora Kagome está…—musité con la voz casi tan rota como una muñeca abandonada. La verdad es que a estas alturas hasta tragar saliva me costaba trabajo; sentía la necesidad de rehuir a la mirada del hombre que me salvó la vida, y no pude evitar canalizarla sobre la temblorosa figura de mi querida amiga, que tenía el fulgor que solo la locura podía dar.

—Rin se levanta todas las mañanas con la esperanza de que el señor Inuyasha vuelva con nosotros…con la señora Kagome—proseguí sin preocuparme en que me pusiera atención puesto que sabía que así era—y no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿Por qué?, si la señora Kagome sacrificó todo por él—sentía que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones—él se fue así, como si nada, dejándola lastimada bajo la feroz lluvia…—moqueé ignorando mis lágrimas dejándolas correr libres por mi rostro—tan así, como un perrito abandonado—sollocé siendo incapaz de seguir controlándome; cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y me dejé caer en el suelo de manera lenta.

Una calidez especial se posó en mi hombro izquierdo, y retiré mis manos para permitir ver a mi señor. Sus preciosos ojos me transmitían una sensación tan reconfortante, que sentía que ni siquiera las mejores palabras de consuelo me hubieran podido ayudar tanto. Aquellas gemas me miraban como si me hablaran, me daban a entender que sabía lo que yo sentía y que me otorgaba apoyo por ello.

No pude evitar tomar su rasposa mano entre las mías, y acomodar mi rostro sobre ella, abrazándome a aquel gesto que tanto significaba para mí. La señora Kagome aún continuaba presa de su delirio, abrazada al brazo izquierdo de mi señor, sin notar en absoluto la escena entre nosotros o mi sola presencia.

Después de aquel significativo intercambio de miradas, el Lord se levantó del suelo en donde antes había estado arrodillado—aunque fuera difícil de creer—y comenzó a caminar hacia donde lograba distinguir la silueta de Ah-Uh—donde seguro había huido Jaken.

Él parecía ignorar por completo los murmullos de amor de parte de la señora Kagome, así como el peso que debía de representar su cuerpo casi colgado de su brazo. Las manchas rojizas presentes en su antes impoluto haori eran prueba de lo enajenada que se encontraba la señora Kagome, puesto que en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera se había molestado en limpiarse; llegando incluso a mancharse su rostro con ella.

Claro está que con la magnificencia de mi amo, eso no debía de representar siquiera una molestia. No sentía la necesidad de preguntarle a donde la llevaba, pues nuestro encuentro de miradas, había prometido que me ayudaría, o más bien que ayudaría a Kagome por petición mía. A pesar de ello, el señor Sesshomaru detuvo su elegante andar, y se giró un poco para mirarme.

—Lo encontraré—sentenció con un tono de voz completamente convencido, como si estuviera avisándome de algo que ya sabía de antemano. Yo solo me sentí capaz de asentir ligeramente con mi cabeza, llevándome las manos a mi pecho, sintiendo el latir de mi corazón cada vez más tranquilo. Estaba plenamente convencida que el señor Sesshomaru podría reparar esto, después de todo era el señor Sesshomaru.

Después de aquel mínimo instante, volvió a girarse para proseguir su camino hacia Ah-Uh. A la lejanía fui capaz de distinguir los chillidos de sorpresa de Jaken al reparar en la presencia de la señora Kagome, aunque cuando éstos cesaron supuse que de nuevo mi amo había puesto fin a sus inadecuados reproches. Forcé mi vista hasta lograr ver como el señor Sesshomaru se zafaba del agarre de la señora Kagome con cuidado y la tomaba de la cintura para subirla al lomo del dragón de dos cabezas con la misma delicadeza.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios. Convenciéndome de lo que ya sabía, el señor Sesshomaru podrá aparentar por fuera la imagen de un demonio frío y despiadado, pero en su interior se trataba del alma más noble que pudiera existir. Y aquello que hacía por la señora Kagome no hacía más que reafirmar mi adoración por él.

_Siempre tan amable._

Al verlos alzar el vuelo, me sentí notablemente reanimada. No había nada de qué preocuparse, el señor Sesshomaru se encargaría de encontrar al señor Inuyasha, y todo pronto volvería a ser como antes. Me giré sobre mis talones, tomando camino a la aldea.

Sabía de primera mano, que después de semejante gritería que había desatado yo, los aldeanos se encontrarían al borde del colapso nervioso; al igual que la señora Sango y el monje Miroku, si es que habían logrado encontrarlos. Suspiré con alivio, de no haber sido del señor Sesshomaru, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado.

_Como siempre, él era mi salvador._

Cuando estaba por llegar al pueblo, los pasos extremadamente apresurados de un par de personas me dieron a entender que por fin los habían encontrado. En un instante se encontraban frente a mí, la señora Sango y el señor Miroku me analizaron de arriba abajo, y de pronto la exterminadora profirió un grito ahogado.

—¡Rin, dónde está Kagome!—chilló la joven madre, actuando de manera desesperada, girándose varias veces sobre su eje, buscando en la lejanía la silueta inconfundible de su querida amiga.

—Tranquilos…el señor Sesshomaru se la ha llevado—expliqué con serenidad, pensando que aquella revelación sería suficiente para calmar a los dos adultos que se encontraban frente a mí. Sin embargo, el único que pareció cambiar su expresión fue el señor Miroku, puesto que la señora Sango se alteró aún más.

—¡Cómo…!—antes de comenzar a gritar un millar de palabras repetitivas, donde las más destacables eran —Sesshomaru, Kagome, llevársela—estaba confundida, no sé cómo podía desconfiar de esa manera de mi señor, siendo que en múltiples ocasiones les había mostrado su naturaleza bondadosa.

—Cariño tranquila—indicó el monje tomando de los hombros a su descompuesta esposa, deteniendo su andar ansioso y sus palabras desesperadas.—Sé que te puede parecer difícil de creer, pero Sesshomaru cuidará de ella; después de todo él salvó a Kohaku cuando estuvo bajo el control de Naraku—agregó acariciando con cuidado el cabello de su temblorosa esposa—estará bien—completó abrazándola.

—El señor Sesshomaru me dijo que iría a buscar al señor Inuyasha—revelé esperando que esto pudiera de verdad darle tranquilidad a la señora Sango. Pero ambos me miraron incrédulos y se separaron sin darle crédito a mis palabras.

—¿Sesshomaru llevó a Kagome a buscar a Inuyasha?—preguntó atónita la señora Sango dejándose caer en el suelo y el monje Miroku la imitó. Yo asentí con rapidez, escondiendo el malestar que me causaba que todos dudaran de las buenas intenciones del señor Sesshomaru. La pareja se miró entre sí, y después la castaña depositó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, como resignación.

—Supongo que el hecho de que Sesshomaru se haya tomado la molestia de lidiar…—carraspeó buscando la palabra indicada para definir la situación de Kagome—con el estado de la señora Kagome, ya es algo que hay que apreciar, además…si él dijo que encontraría a Inuyasha no nos queda más que creerle, él suele cumplir lo que promete—expresó con tranquilidad el monje, buscando de alguna manera reconfortar a su nerviosa esposa. Ésta suspiró y no pude evitar mirarla con curiosidad.

—También dijo que iba a matar a Inuyasha y no lo hizo nunca—respondió la castaña buscando levantarse. Su esposo sonrió de manera forzada y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Por eso dije que solía cumplirlas…—indicó con nerviosismo para después colocar su mano en su mentón en actitud pensativa. —Aunque espero que en estos momentos no quiera hacer valer su promesa—completó demostrando un escalofrío que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. La señora Sango bufó y adoptó una mueca enfadada.

—No es como si no se lo mereciera—señaló la exterminadora recargando el gigantesco boomerang en su hombro. —Les juro que de no haber tenido que permanecer aquí cuidando de Kagome lo habría ido a buscar para exterminarle yo misma—agregó bastante segura de sus palabras y con un tono realmente siniestro.

Tanto el señor Miroku como yo la observamos altamente preocupados, no era secreto para nadie de nosotros que la más afectada con la enfermedad de Kagome era la señora Sango, y en este tiempo había desarrollado un odio visceral hacia el que antes se tratara de su mejor amigo. La mujer nos ignoró y pasó por en medio de nosotros y tomó el camino de regreso a la aldea.

Desde que el señor Inuyasha se marchó, la señora Kagome no puede estar más desconsolada. El tiempo que la mantenemos encerrada—aunque nos duela tenemos que hacerlo, puesto que es incapaz de distinguir la realidad—se la pasa llorando espantosamente, haciéndose preguntas a sí misma y reclamos en contra del desaparecido. Ahora bien, eso es cuando está algo lúcida. Porque de un tiempo acá, no importaba si se encontraba sola o acompañada, ya no había forma alguna de sacarla de su extraña realidad. De vez en cuando se nos escapaba, y terminaba tomando la mano de algún aldeano y comunicándole su aún no notorio embarazo—siendo que durante este tiempo ya saltaba a la vista la redondez de su vientre. Si bien no habíamos tenido tantos sobresaltos, el altercado de hoy, no era el primero que sucedía.

Aunque anteriormente era la señora Sango quien se encargaba de esos despreciables que intentaban robarse a la señora Kagome. No importaba si estaba encinta, ella era aun así demasiado hermosa. No puedo decir si tenían buenas o malas intenciones, pero de cualquier modo estaba mal lo que hacían.

Mientras la observamos alejarse, no nos quedó otra que imitarla. Durante la caminata, no pude evitar el reflejo de voltear hacia atrás, buscando en vano la silueta de mi señor en el cielo. Aunque había que decir que era obvio que con mi pobre vista humana jamás lograría encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, mi corazón estaba tranquilo. Dediqué una mirada furtiva al hombre que caminaba a mi lado, que parecía muy hundido en sus propios pensamientos como para notarme. A diferencia de la inquietud que ellos sienten por el señor Sesshomaru, yo no dudo ni por un segundo que mi amo logre dar con el paradero del señor Inuyasha. Y también estoy segura, que jamás se atrevería a asesinarlo.

Después de todo, la única promesa que ha roto el señor Sesshomaru, ha sido la de poner fin a la vida de su hermano con sus propias manos. No era difícil para mí descifrar la razón, mi señor posee una bondad inconmensurable, y él lo ha podido aceptar como parte de su familia. Además, ahora menos que nunca le mataría.

Siendo que él puede ser la única cura para Kagome.

Permití que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro.

Sí, definitivamente el señor Sesshomaru era demasiado bueno…

_Y me alegra saber que ahora todos podrán saberlo._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Jojojojo ¿Qué les parece el capítulo?_

_Espero que no hayan quedado dudas al respecto de que el punto de vista es de Rin. Me fastidia tener que poner a cada rato señor, señora, etc. Pero después de todo así habla Rin y debo de respetarlo. _

_Ahora bien, dirán…¡Sesshomaru siempre viene a salvar el trasero de Inuyasha en tus historias!_

_Puede ser, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, llegué a la conclusión que al tratarse de una situación como ésta, solo alguien muy poderoso lograría encontrarlo. Y sí, también considero que Kikyou bien pudo haberlo hecho, pero of curse, ella está muerta._

_Además, después de todo él no puede ser indiferente al dolor de Rin. Si bien Kagome puede no importarle mucho—a pesar de que le salvó la vida en el cuerpo de Naraku—no puede negarle su ayuda a Rin. _

_Toquemos el tema de Sango. Desde luego que Sango odia a Inuyasha, después de todo es culpa suya que Kagome acabara más loca que una canción de cuna en un funeral. Además después de todo ella es una exterminadora, no pueden esperar que solo por ser Sesshomaru ella confíe en él. Aunque las palabras de Miroku bien ayudaron a ubicarla en ese sentido._

_Dejémonos de tanta palabrería._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ruego a todo lo que sea poderoso, que no haya cometido Ooc, si no me tiro por un acantilado. —Aunque aquí en mi ciudad no hay ninguno—_

_Thank you._

_Besos…_


End file.
